Cry Witch II: The Revenant Wars
by Xenolord
Summary: The F.E.V. devastated civilization as it was once known. And now, a new threat to those left behind rises from the ashes of a shambled country. The E.F.H.C. Rated M for course language. Complete.
1. Prologue: End Game

Disclaimer: I only own a few characters, not all.

Author's Note: This is the sequel to the highly acclaimed story Cry Witch. Now, there will be some questions as to which of Cry Witch's five endings were canonical. The answer to that question is simple, but complex at the same time. The answer is... all five of them. Allow me to explain. What we do not see in Cry Witch, is Micheal's last spell, shortly after the Pulse is triggered. He creates a rift in time and space, forcing multiple worlds to collide into one, essentially seeing that multiple outcomes happen from the same event. The events of the ending will be shown in detail here. They will contain certain elements from each of the 5 possible endings to Cry Witch. This is an event referred to as "Micheal Ross' Time Paradox", an event which will be described in detail in this edition. Okay, enough out of me. On with the story!

Cry Witch II: Revenant Wars

Prologue: "End Game"

It all happened so fast, and by the time I realized how dumb answering his question was, I was already covered head-to-toe in Boomer vomit, the thick, viscous liquid covering every part of my body, even some places I didn't know existed. Shaking my arms, I scowled.

"Gaaaauuuuuggghh! What is this?" I grumbled, words obscured by the goo.

"Your end." Jake responds in this overly dramatic tone. From some distance away, I heard the tell-tale howl of the Infected thrown into a frenzy. God damn him. "The end justifies the means, Micheal!" He held himself like he won. He was far from winning. "Death for the sake of perfection was your means, and the perfect death will be your end!" He cracked a sick, twisted smile. "So beautiful! So poetic!" The Infected began to surround and attack me, hitting and slashing like mad animals. Even past the mass of Infected, I watched Jake and his friends flee for the cover of their APC, their retreat covered by the small Hunter Revenant doing a Rambo impression. Growling and snarling, I tried to shake the Geists off me. I shouted, I commanded the creatures to stop, but nothing I did worked. The APC door slammed shut, and the vehicle drove away. Building up a charge of energy, I released it in all directions, the powerful shock wave sending the Infected off of me, the vomit finally falling from my body.

"You single minded, half-wit FOOLS!" I growled to the Infected, despite knowing they couldn't hear me. "You think you've won, Ballenfield!? DO YOU! MARK MY WORDS! YOU HAVEN'T! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS INSOLENCE! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted at the capacity my lungs could muster. Facing the power station, I pulled my arm before me, palm to the station. At that second, the station belched a electro magnetic shock wave, which caused me to stagger back, while the other Common Infected to drop dead.

Extending an index finger, I drew an arcane rune in the air before me, writing some smaller runes inside. As I continued to draw and chant, the rune glowed an ice blue, a dull hum arising from within, the arcane energy resonating in the magic of the rune.

"You think you've won, Ballenfield? Hardly." I finished. Placing my finger on the northern most extremity of the larger run, I span it like a rota-dial phone. Spinning in mid air, the rune continued to glow, then shattered. All at once, my vision was fogged by images... thousands if not millions of them, then a feeling of self-awareness. I staggered back some, and collapsed as the images stopped. What did I do? I managed to stand back up and regain footing, looking myself over.

I was bleeding. Badly. Raising my hand after the pulse, I felt a calming wave of positive energy wash over me, sealing cuts and mending broken bones. Rolling my neck a few times, I popped my spine, making sure all the wounds were healed. The spell worked, but it wouldn't be enough for me to continue to pursue Ballenfield. I'd have to retreat for proper medical attention. Raising another hand, I drew another rune in the air, and touched the center. Feeling my self pull away from my physical form, I reappeared a few seconds later within a laboratory in California.

"How'd it go, Micheal?" A young woman asked, not in the least bit surprised at my instant appearance.

"About as well as a Sci-Fi Channel movie..." I groaned, limping to, and sitting in a chair. She stood up and stared at me. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." The woman smiled to me and chuckled.

"Here... lemme get some bandages for you." Walking just out of the door, she took a red emergency first aid box from a larger box on the wall. Unclasping the two clips which held it shut, she knelt beside me. "Come on, take it off." I struggled to take the bloodied shirt from my back, the arcane runes covering my body glowing a harsh black. "Wow, they did you in, didn't they?"

"Just... patch me up." I groaned, far too tired for a snarky response. Smirking, she did as I asked, proceeding to clean and dress the wounds.

-APC Crash-

I woke with a throbbing headache, five broken ribs, a cracked skull, a fractured leg or two, a sprained wrist, and a busted shoulder. So, on the whole, I was okay. Pushing myself up with my one good hand, I shook the pain away. But the shaking only succeeded in making the throbbing worse. Much, much, much worse. Grasping my throbbing skull with a hand, I looked around. The APC was trashed, literally trashed, whole sides had been ripped out, judging by the clean breaks, it was probably a result of the crash. My vision swam, making focusing on any one object damn near impossible.

"Emma!" I called out, trying to find anyone. "Bill! Ellis! Anyone!? Mica!"

"Augh... Jake? Is that you?" A younger male voice called. Christian.

"Christian! Are you alright?" I shouted back, making my way over the rubble and rocks to the sound of his voice.

"No... I... I can't see... I think I might be blind..."

"Hang on. Keep talkin', I'll find you." His voice was close. Just a bit farther. Climbing over a rock, I found him. He was sitting against a large boulder, holding his right eye. Dropping to my knees, I looked him over.

"Your left eye's fine. It's just swollen shut. You'll get sight back in that eye in a few days. Now... as for your right..." I stared at the metal shard jutting from his eye socket.

"How bad is it?"

"You want soft or blunt?"

"Hell, Jake... don't beat around the bush, how bad is it?"

"You're going to loose that eye." I told him. "There's a piece of shrapnel in your eye."

"Sssssshit... can you get it out?"

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch, but yea." He took a deep breath in.

"Alright... do it when ready." I looked about, looking for some cloth. I finally found a large scrap of clothing stained in blood. Balling it up, I faced him again, and placed the cloth in one of his hands.

"When that metal thing comes out, that goes right on your eye, got it? Don't want you bleeding out."

"Right."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever-" I cut him off by yanking the piece out. "JESUS!" He shouted, putting the cloth over his eye. "God, don't give me any warning, why don't you?" He continued to mutter swears under his breath, swears I was pretty sure were directed my way.

"Random is always better." I replied, discarding the bloodied spike. "Christian, do me a favor and sit right here, okay? I need to see if we're the only ones left."

"I heard some groaning a short time back. Sounded female. Maybe Mica, or Emma..." I nodded.

"Alright man. Keep that on your eye. I'll be back." I stood and began to walk around the wreckage looking for any signs of life. The smoke had died down. The fire was out. We must have been out for a while. "If you're alive, sound off!" I called, walking about.

"Ugh... Jake... s'at you?" A woman muttered, the sound of rocks shifting coming from around here somewhere... "Ow..." The voice continued. "Please get off my back..." it continued. Looking down, I saw the mess of white hair, and long claws jutting out of the rocks. Jumping back, I dropped to my knees again, my patellas complaining from the abuse, and started digging Emma out.

When she was free I looked her over. She was in much better shape then Christian was, her eyes all still in tact. Putting my hands under her arms, I hoisted her up, getting her back on her feet.

"Stand up. There you go..." I muttered. "Do you know who you are?"

"Emma Windsor." She responded.

"Good. Count's up to you, Christian, and myself. Christian's blind at the moment, so you and I gotta find more survivors." I surveyed the area, piece of twisted metal scattering the plain, bodies and smoke everywhere, too. We must have hit hard... how far did we fly? Emma was already searching the area.

The next body I came across was Bill. I could tell just by looking at him, he was dead. A metal support had impaled the poor guy, probably killing him instantly.

"Ahh..." I groaned, sighing. "Rest well, old man..." I muttered. Emma was off in the distance, looking on the ground. "Emma." I called, she turned her head to face me. "Found Bill. Dead."

"Yea... and I found Ellis."

"Dead?" She nodded. "Keep looking." I groaned. Three alive, two dead. Not good odds. The next body I came across was Amanda's. Her flesh was too badly burned for her to have survived, and the most acrid stench filled the air. I groaned once more.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, Amanda." I blew her a little kiss. "Three alive, three dead. I found Amanda." I told Emma.

"Same with Mica." Emma came back into my vision, holding a black, scorched box. My laptop. "Looks like she saved this for you. Message on it for you." I opened the laptop lid, notepad opened, some words hastily scrawled on there.

"Dear Jake. If you're reading this, then I'm dead. I want you to know the time I spent with you has been the happiest a girl could ask for. You're nice, funny, and caring. Oblivion called to me, first, but it calls to us all. I'll put a good word in for you, Jake. And you, too, Emma, if you're reading it. Take care in whatever your new life presents. Signed, Mica S." I muttered. I shut the lid. Dammit. This was not a good starting point to our 'new life'.

"HEY!" I heard someone shout from a nearby tree. "SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!" It was Sarah's voice.

"Sarah! What's hangin' baby?" I smiled, looking up to see the woman hanging by a branch, hardly holding on.

"ME, YOU IDIOT! NOW GET ME DOWN!" I stood under the woman, her bright red panties above me.

"Let go!" I called up.

"ARE YOU NUTS! I'LL DIE!"

"Nah!" I held my arms out. "I'll catch you!" I could hear her swear.

"Jake Ballenfield, if you miss, I'm coming back and haunting your ass!" She called down. Rolling my head, I replied.

"Blah, blah, blah, just fall already!" She let go, tumbling fifty some feet into my arms. "And there you are." I grinned, setting her down.

"Well, stick me in a dress and call me Sally, but I think I found Jarrad." Emma spoke. She was looking under what used to be the driver's compartment of the APC. Judging by the mess of blood and pieces scattered about, I could probably guess what happened.

"Well, that solidifies it, then. Four survivors." I muttered, motioning everyone to follow me back to Christian.

"Jake, that you?"

"It's me. How's your eye?"

"Still hurts. Find anyone else?"

"Yea. Emma and Sarah."

"Just them?" I nodded. Even though he couldn't see, I felt he could sense my response. "Dammit." He sighed, trying not to think about it. "What's the plan? Where do we go from here?"

"Quarantine Zone Omicron needs to know it's safe. We need to send them an all-clear signal before we do diddly. For all they know, they're the last ones left alive. Come on." I set my computer on a rock and opened it. Typing a bit, I brought up a program and pressed send, a slight beep leaving the computer. "That's the all-clear. When QZOm gets the message, they'll open the vault back up." I paused, continuing to type. Staring at the screen, I spoke to the computer. "I don't know if anyone can hear this, and I don't know if those who can hear it, can understand it, so I'll be brief. My name is Jake Allistair Ballenfield of Quarantine Zone Omega. I, along with three of my colleagues are stranded some distance south-south west of Pierre South Dakota. Any help you can render in retrieving us and taking us back to any Quarantine Zone would be greatly appreciated. One of my friends is injured. I'm afraid he may not make it without proper medical care soon. Please, if anyone is out there, I need help. Message repeats." I pushed a button, and the message looped.

"I'm not gonna die."

"Yea, but they don't know that." I muttered with a smirk.

"So... what now?" Sarah asked. I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Now? We wait." I muttered in response. "If we go too far, we'll not be able to be rescued... but if we stay here... who knows. So here's the plan. Christian, you're no good to me with a bupkist eye. So you're gonna keep the camp safe."

"How am I gonna do that with a bupkist eye?" He asked, putting me into a stupidly obvious logic loop.

"We'll be within earshot. Just yell." I responded, sticking my tongue out at him. "Smart ass." I recollected myself. "Emma, Sarah and I will go out looking for something to eat. Maybe some fresh water, too..." I stopped, looking around, the distinctive sound of helicopter rotors in the distance. "Hey..."

"Yea... I hear it too." Emma muttered, standing and looking about.

"That a helicopter?" Christian piqued, looking about, unable to actually see anything.

"I think so..."

"We're saved!" Sarah smiled. It was at this time, a Helicopter came over the tree line, a fresh coat of black paint on the hull, the letters 'EFH' written in white letters.

"Oh, fuck me up the ass! EFH!" I shouted, snatching up my laptop. "Emma, help Christian. Sarah, take my laptop, and run. Don't look back, just run!" She nodded, snatched the computer from my hands, and darted for the trees. I watched the helicopter slow it's movement, and begin to land, dust and debris being kicked up by it's rotors. Shielding my eyes, I waited, not wanting to jump the gun on anything. The helicopter landed smoothly and the blades slowed to a stop. I watched as the side hatch slid open, a woman in a very clean looking business suit ducking her head and walking towards us. The woman held herself high, strongly. She walked right up to me, and offered me her hand.

"Doctor Ballenfield?" She asked with a smile. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched soldiers come out of the helicopter, bearing weapons. "Commander Saline Green of the Earth for Humans Organization." I reluctantly shook her hand, my eyes never leaving the soldiers profiles. "You and I have much to discuss, and I would ask you come with us."

"Ms. Green. You do know what I am, yes?"

"Yes, Doctor. I am well aware of your self-injection of the F.E.V. and what it turned you into."

"So you know that your group, and my kind are not the kind to sit down to a friendly chat."

"Ah, yes, this is so very true. But, I would still insist that you come with us, and I would ask that you do so with civility. My... comrades are not known for their pleasantries." I heard one of the soldiers click his safety off.

"Well. Since you asked nicely. It would appear as though I have no choice." I took a step towards the helicopter.

"All four of you, Doctor." Saline muttered.

"Four? There's only three." I responded, looking at her, my heart rate speeding.

"Please, Doctor. Don't be so curt to think I didn't see Ms. Cronson run into the trees. Come to think of it... I think my men should be bringing her out right..." I watched Sarah come from the trees, hands up. My computer was in one of the soldier's hands. "Now." She smiled to me with this bitchy smile. "Now. Into the helicopter, if you would, Doctor. And you too, Ms. Windsor." Emma growled some, but did as she was told, boarding the helicopter.

"Sorry, Jake... there were too many of them..." Sarah sighed as she climbed on with us.

"It's alright, Sarah. I didn't know they had ground troops."

"I swear to god, when I can see again, I'm gonna kill you all."

"Doctor, it is in your best interest to control your comrades. We speak only with the best of intentions."

"I imagine..." I muttered as the helicopter jerked up, pulling free of the earth's gravity and flying.

The flight passed with a thick layer of ice hanging over the helicopter cabin, no one wanting to say anything. Christian had dozed off a bit, and Emma had her arms crossed. I stared at Saline, who didn't even make an attempt to acknowledge my stare. She just kept twiddling her proverbial thumbs, her gloved hands kept firm on her lap. The only thing that kept me sane that entire flight, was the dull 'thubbathubbathubba' of the helicopter blades spinning in the background. Judging by the shadows in the fading evening light, I noted we were flying north-west-north, the general direction of Virginia and D.C.

"So, what's this about, exactly?" I had asked Saline, trying to stop this maddening silence.

"Due time, Doctor." Was all she replied. This didn't make me feel any better, or less angry. It just served to piss me off.

"At least tell me where we're going." I asked. She pulled one hand from her lap, pointed towards me, the direction the copter was flying, smiled, and replied 'that way'. Slapping my face with my hand, I groaned. Thank you, Commander Obvious...

We landed two hours later, just as the sun was starting to go to bed. We landed at a small airstrip some distance inland, there, we were removed from the helicopter and ushered into a medium-sized building that was part of a larger complex. We were separated into singles, Christian and Emma being the exception, as Christian still couldn't see. I was locked in what appeared to be an interrogation chamber. Saline followed me. She turned to the guards, opened her jacket up showing them, what I assumed was, a pistol.

"I'll be fine. Leave." The snapped to a salute and left, locking the door behind them. "Now, Doctor..." She started, walking to the camera in the corner and unplugging it. "Now that we have a little privacy... allow me to bring you up to speed." She faced me, and started unbuttoning her undershirt. "Perhaps you could help me better understand my... condition." Finishing with the buttons, she opened both her jacket and shirt. My first thought was 'what the hell is this crazy bitch doing?' but after seeing what was under her shirt, I ditched that thought in favor of 'what the hell is THAT?'

Beneath her undershirt, fused to her skin, were blotchy patches of a black, organically-designed carapace, like an insect.

"Ms. Green, I can say with all honesty, I have never seen anything like that in my life. It's definitely not human, but I think you figured that part out yourself." I reached a hand out, but stopped. "Uh... may I?" She nodded, giggling a little.

"Yes, Doctor, you can touch it." I poked a spot with a finger, the carapace almost... swimming in response to my stimuli. Placing my palm on her left shoulder side of her chest, I pushed slightly.

"Does this hurt at all? Can you feel it?"

"I feel it alright, Doctor. It's become part of me. I was shot there not too long ago, and the bullet just pancaked. I need your help Doctor, more then you know."

"Oh, I think I have an idea. I have reason to believe, Ms. Green, that you're a-"

"Revenant, I know." She responded, rolling her shoulders some.

"Which is a very interesting predicament you're in, considering your chosen profession."

"Yes, which brings us to a favor I have of you." She buttoned up her shirt, tucking what came out back into her suit pants. She took the pistol from her shoulder holster and pulled the action back, dislodging the safety. She pointed it at me.

Ending Author's Note: So, here it is, all your loyal and new Cry Witch Fans! The sequel to the (totally not tooting my own horn here) smash hit Cry Witch, it's the Revenant Wars. Hope you all will stay buckled in for this ride as well.


	2. Fallen Angel

Author's Note: Just so everyone is clear, Ms. Green's name is pronounced 'Sah-lean' not 'Say-lean', as in the salt mixed with water sense.

One: "Fallen Angel"

We stood there, locked eye-to-eye, myself waiting for her to start hollering how 'I turned her into this abomination' and how 'everything is my fault' and how she planned on 'killing every single one of us godless creatures'. You know. Typical egomaniac banter. But I can say with all honesty, I was a bit shocked when she flipped the gun around and motioned me to take it.

"Take the gun, Doctor." She told me after I hesitated. I took a few seconds to size her up. What was her angle? Did she want me to kill her... or what? After another nudge to take it, I did. "What I have to ask of you, Doctor, is going to be a bit weird at first, but I ask you stick with me, and hear me through." She paused. "Will you do that?"

"Why not. I'm the one with the gun now." She motioned me to have a seat, which I did. "Okay, Saline. Ball's in your court. What's this thing about what you have to ask of me?"

"It started six weeks ago. I lead a... culling mission to the city of Texarkana, on the Texas\Arkansas border. It started off routine enough, we had everything to the science we trained with. But... about forty minutes into the mission, I got separated from the rest of my group, finding myself alone in a back alley. I was attacked by a single Infected, who managed to bite me before I killed it. At first, since I saw no immediate effects, I believed I was immune, a feeling reinforced by my three weeks of having no ill-effects from the bite. The wound sealed, and I thought nothing of it. Until one night three weeks ago. I went to have a shower before bed, and when I stripped, I had noticed this black, blotchy spot on my shoulder.

"My first thought was skin cancer, so I went to the doctor, who told me to take some antibiotics for it, and be done with it. Well... needless to say, the antibiotics didn't work, and the blotch spread and grew. Pretty soon, I had six small ones on my body, and this one had grown to an abnormal size. I then noticed this..." She rolled her left sleeve up, revealing her entire arm was covered in the same carapace-like material, small spines had begun jutting from her inner arm bone. She removed her glove and showed me her hand. Her fingers had become almost entirely bone. They were thin, lanky, and minimalist. My eyebrow rose at this site. Was this the F.E.V. mutating again? Or something... worse?

"This, Doctor, was where I was bit." She circled a small mouth-like indent on her arm with her finger. "Lemme show you how far it's progressed..." She began undressing, pulling her pants and jacket off, slipping her undershirt off her shoulders. I looked her over. The carapace-like material had spread to all of her left leg, beginning about mid-thigh, her entire right arm up to the shoulder was consumed with the carapace, and her entire back was black as night.

"Jesus Christ in a Handcart... I've NEVER seen that before in my life..." I muttered as she slowly turned around in a circle, showing me all angles. Another thing I noticed was the slight ridge she had running down her spine, almost like a row of spikes starting to form. She redressed, and covered her hands once more.

"Do you know what happens to members of the EFH who succumb to the F.E.V., Doctor?" I shook my head. "They're eviscerated, and then drawn and quartered. It's slow and painful, trust me. I have one favor to ask of you, Doctor..." She took hold of my unoccupied hand and dropped to both her knees, begging. "Get me the hell out of here! If they find me, they'll murder me... I can't take that."

"A Revenant-Killer asking a Revenant for help. The irony is not lost on me." I muttered idly.

"Yea... I'm asking for your help. I'm in a lot of trouble here, Doctor... please... if nothing else, put aside what we are... a pre-" She sighed. "A once-pretty woman is asking for your help. Please, Doctor..."

"You've gone through the trouble in abducting me to ask for my help, so intelligence dictates I assume you have some kind of plan, other then go out guns blazing." I muttered as Saline stood.

"I do. And it's so simple, those morons who follow the EFH could execute it. Here's the plan. You take me hostage, free your friends, and make your escape on one of the helicopters."

"Oh, that simple, huh? So, how do you suggest I do that?"

"Take the gun, put your arm around my neck, and use me as a hostage. Have you never seen a police movie before?"

"No. I play video games. What's to say they won't just shoot through you to get at me?"

"Because I'm still in command, Doctor. I can tell them to do what I like, and as long as I breath, I command them."

"Why can't you just command them to let you leave?"

"No one is to leave the base unless under direct orders from headquarters. Orders I don't have. I've done a lot of thinking, Doctor, and this is the only option. So... will you help me?" She asked. Motioning her to turn around, I put my free, gunless hand around her neck.

"Little word of warning, Saline. I'm an actor by choice, so anything I say I'll do... probably a good bet I will." She nodded at my order. "Now. Be a good little girl..." I turned to face the door, training the gun on the metal door. "And start screaming." She did so, calling for the guards as loud as she could. The door opened seconds later as the two guards from before came in. I fired once, the bullet finding one of the guard's foreheads.

"Don't move!" I commanded to the living guard, who stopped mid stride, gun trained on me. "Listen to me, buddy, or I plug you a good one, too." He didn't budge. "I want you to slowly take the clip out of that gun, and put the clip, nice and slow, into your beautiful commander's right jacket pocket. Slowly, now." His eyes darted from me, to Saline. The woman gave him a nod, her breathing labored. The soldier took a few steps forward, and unloaded the weapon, putting the ammo in Saline's jacket. "Good man. Now. Gimme her the gun, nice and slow." I placed the barrel of the pistol, making sure my finger was nowhere near the trigger, to Saline's head. "Now, listen up, honey. I want you to hold onto the nice man's gun for my friends when we bust them out. No funny business, just be a dear, and hold it." She gave another nod, this one to me. "Good girl. Do it." I commanded the guard. He handed her the gun.

"Good man. Now, have a seat in that chair, and be nice and still while I leave." I walked out the door, pushing Saline along and using my foot under the dead guard's shoulder to drag him out of the doorway. Closing the door, I looked around. Only one other guard in the hall. He reacted when he saw me, training his weapon on me. "Don't even think about it." I grumbled to him, pressing the pistol to Saline's head again. "You even flinch wrong, and I repaint this hallway with her brain." I noticed Saline starting to sweat out of the corner of my eye. Either she's a good actor, or she's getting hot in this hallway, or she was really nervous.

"Commander... what do I do?" He asked her, standing his ground, gun pointed at me.

"The hell kind of question is that? Do what he says!"

"That's what I like to hear. Alright, listen well. Who has the keys to these cells?"

"I do. Why?" He continued, not even moving.

"I want you to hand your dear Commander the keys to the cells. Slowly, and keep that gun pointed in a safe direction." He shuffled forward, his gun never moving. Reaching into a pocket with one hand, he pulled the ring of keys out, and handed them to Saline. "Now..." I watched him intently. He had the look of someone who was willing to be a hero. His trigger fingers started to twitch slightly, a sign he was gonna try something.

"Don't." I spoke to him, trying not to kill anyone else today. "Don't do it, man. Shit ain't worth your life." He didn't listen to me. He fired a short burst, which grazed Saline on her arm, and missed me. I reacted by firing at him, the shot hitting his shoulder dead on, the impact knocking him to the ground. "If you know what's good for you, you won't get up. I will shoot you again." I told him. He struggled, but didn't stand. "Good man. Slide your gun to me, would ya kindly?" He did so, probably in so much pain he didn't want to move. Tapping Saline on the shoulder, I nudged her. "Grab that gun, and unload it." She did so, slowly, making no sudden movements. She was good. She placed the clip with the others, and held onto the gun.

"If you can, crawl into that cell." I told the other guard, who struggled into the cell. "Lock the door, Saline." She did. Turning around, I drug Saline away from the door. I leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Where are the others being held?"

"Two floors down." She responded equally quiet. She seemed unphazed by the shootings earlier. Backpeddling towards the elevator, I kept my gun trained on the way I wasn't going, keeping an eye out behind me. Elbowing the button, I waited until the door opened, no one inside, and entered.

"Any cameras here?"

"No." Saline responded. I let go of her. She rubbed her neck. "Your grip is tight."

"Sorry. Have to make it look real. And I can't baby you to do that." She nodded an understanding nod. The elevator went down with good speed. When it stopped, I shrugged, and wrapped my arm back around the woman. The second the door opened, I spied two guards from down the hall. They, apparently, noticed me too.

"Halt!" One shouted.

"You first! Don't move, or I'll give the lady here a Bullet Lobotomy." I continued, pressing the gun again to her head, finger near, but not on, the trigger. "I'm looking for the people who came in with me, where are they?" I demanded. None of them answered. "Look, tell me where they are, or I'm gonna start shooting, starting with you two."

"Don't be idiots, just tell him!" Saline called, both hands on my arm.

"They're in these cells. We're under orders not to let anyone pass."

"Well. I'm breaking these orders. Take the ammo out of your guns, and put them in Saline's jacket pocket." I ordered. "Go on. Do it." The hesitated, shifting where they stood, looking at each other. "Okay, lemme make it easier for you." I fired, shooting the left guard in the head, killing him instantly. "You. Unload your gun, then your buddy's, and put the ammo in her jacket pocket, or round three finds it's way into YOUR skull." He put both hands up, pulled the ammo clip from the MP5 and dropped the gun, doing the same with the other. He staggered over to Saline, opened her jacket, and slipped the two clips in with the older ones.

"Now, open the cells."

"I don't have a key." He answered. With my restraining hand, I took the keys from Saline and gave them to him.

"Now you do. Open the cells." He nodded, sweat pouring from his brow, and hastily opened the cell doors. "Now, get who's in, out." He nodded again, and walked in, pulling Emma and Christian from within.

"Jake!" Emma smiled as she saw us, coming out holding Christian's hand, as he was still probably half blind.

"Heya, Emma. Glad to see you. Commander, be a dear, and give one of those nice, new MP5's to Emma, would you?" She held her hand out, holding one of the guns to her. "She's got ammo in her jacket pocket, Emma. Take some, but leave some for Sarah. You." I turned my attention to the guard as Emma took two clips from Saline's jacket. "Where's Sarah?"

"Next cell over..." He muttered, taking a few steps back, his eyes locked with mine. Fumbling for the keyhole, he opened the door, and pulled Sarah out.

"Well, I'll be. The good Doctor has a pair, after all."

"I wouldn't leave you rotting in a cell, Sarah. Saline, be a dear and give her the other gun." Saline handed Sarah the other MP5 and the last two clips. Both Sarah and Emma loaded the weapons. "Now. You have any other ammo, my friend?"

"Just two spare clips... here..." He handed Sarah two spare clips, which she shared with Emma.

"Good man. Now. Hand Sarah the keys, and go into that cell. Hate for you to end up like your buddy." He nodded, and Sarah locked the man in the cell. Emma searched the fallen guard and pulled two more clips for her and Sarah.

"Where to now, Jake?" Emma asked, stuffing her spares into her pocket.

"There's a helicopter on the surface that'll take us home." I responded, searching the room for any more. "Okay, Saline. What's the fastest way to the Helicopter? Elevator, or something else?"

"The helicopters park on the roof of this building. You'll need to go up."

"If I let you go, you're not gonna try to do something silly, like run, are you?"

"No... no, I promise." I released her, and span her to face me. I gave her a quick pat down, and found two other pistol clips, which I stuffed into my lab coat.

"Now. Here's the deal, Saline. You're gonna walk in front of us. We're gonna be the ones with the guns. You do what I say, when I say, and I don't shoot you, okay?" She nodded, sweat still on her forehead. We all walked calmly for the elevator.

The surface was barren of all life, just dirt and concrete. There were two helicopters on landing pads up there, one was being fueled for something, and the other looked ready to fly.

"That one." Saline pointed to the closer copter. It was an MH-47D Chinook, a variant of the original Chinook introduced in the fifties. This particular model was equipped with several systems that made it a cut above other Chinook varieties, include a rappel system, and in-air refueling capacities. The MH-47D would easily hold up to fifty men, or any combination of cargo and men. This would serve our purpose well.

"Alright. Slow and steady, Saline. Slow and steady. Does it have auto-pilot?"

"It's got an Auto-Nav." She responded. Excellent. The Auto-Nav system was an improvement of the Auto-Pilot system most aircraft had. Using a system of advanced radars and scanners, it could navigate, on it's own, to any latitude and longitude location. Perfect.

"Does this base have any STA systems?"

"No... no Anti-Aircraft defenses." She muttered, stumbling over her words some. I nodded, nudging her forward with the gun. As we approached, I kept both eyes open for any trouble, but the surface looked rather clear. Trouble only occurred after we were aboard. The chosen helicopter was occupied by five men, but only two had guns. The other three looked to be maintenance crews.

"What the-" One of the crew spoke. I grabbed Saline again, using her as a shield, which I was pretty sure she was tired of by now.

"This is a hijack. We want the copter." I spoke, Emma and Sarah ready to fire. "It ain't worth your lives, man. Three of us, two of you. Weigh the odds." I spoke, trying to keep them from doing something stupid.

"What do you want, man?"

"Just the copter. If you get off, and don't shoot, you'll keep your lives." Sarah responded for me, probably not one for killing people either. Both armed men dropped their guns and slowly walked off. I took Saline to the cockpit.

"Make this thing fly." I ordered her, releasing her neck, but keeping the gun trained on her.

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter. Just get us off the ground. I'll see to the where once that's done." She nodded and started the helicopter. I waited outside, door open, as the hatch shut.

And like that, we escaped the EFH base. I kept my charade up on Saline until we were well out of the base's tracking ability. Both Saline and I laughed as we got away.

"Here's your gun back." I told her, handing her her pistol.

"Jake, what the hell?!" Emma shouted as she saw this. "You're just GIVING her her gun back!?"

"Yarp." I responded.

"You had me going, Doctor. I thought you were actually gonna shoot me. You're a good actor."

"Who said I was acting?" I asked. She stared, but laughed at the joke. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are they laughing? Why don't I get it?"

"Lemme explain..." I spoke, settling everyone down.

-One Explanation Later-

"...So, that's about it." I told Emma and Sarah, who seemed very confused at the whole thing.

"So... wait... lemme get this straight... she asked you to get her out of here... the Revenant-Killer asking a Revenant to help... Ironic." Sarah tried to understand it all.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Emma asked, keeping her weapon down, but in range.

"We don't, Emma. We don't. That's the beautiful thing."

"That's not beautiful, Jake. It's nuts. How do you know she's telling the truth?"

"Because, my dear Emma. She gave me the same look you give me all the time. A questioning look of 'what am I?', and the desire for knowledge and understanding. She genuinely wants to know what became of her, and I'm obliged to find out for her. Just like you want to know your past, she wants to know what turned her into this."

"Speaking of which..." Emma began. "There's something that's been bothering me for a time." She took a few steps towards me. "A while ago, you started to say that I'm 'no more a monster now then' but stopped. What did you mean?"

I sighed. I can't say I didn't see this coming, but I had wanted it to wait for a bit longer.

"Alright. I'll say this much. Emma isn't your real name, Emma. It's Melissa." I shut my eyes, and inhaled. "Melissa Cronson."

"WHAT?!" Sarah blurted out, the gun clattering to the ground. "Jake... you said... You said my sister was dead!"

"I did! And she is. In this weird... technical sense... If you two will wait for us to get back to Quarantine Zone Omega, I will be more then happy to explain it there. But... the rocking of this thing is making my train of thought into more of a... Bumper Car of Thought..." Saline unbuttoned her jacket. "And Saline's inability to keep her clothes on is not helping." I finished.

"What?" She muttered, taking the jacket off. "It's warm in this stupid thing."

-Quarantine Zone Omega: Some Time Later-

I woke, my head swimming, and the pain in my chest a prominent part of me now. The light above me was bright, straining my eyes after being unconscious for so long. I closed my eyes, averted them from the light, and groaned.

"Ah. You're awake. Good." Marie's voice came. Marie was Quarantine Zone Omega's stationed doctor, and was, even if she didn't look it, a Tank Revenant. Her slim, thin build was deceiving, but I've personally seen her punch down a steel door with no aid. "How are you, Trinsha? How's your head, and body?"

"I still hurt..." I muttered, coughing. "But other then that, I'm fine..."

"That cough sounds bad..."

"I'm a Smoker Revenant. Of course it sounds bad."

"Ah." Marie mused. "Forgot about that." She took my arm. "Alright, think you're ready to sit up some?"

"Yea..." She held one arm up, allowing me to sit. I swung my legs around the bed and sat in a hunched position. With my left hand, I rubbed my eyes. With my right, I rubbed my chest.

"You had a nasty stab wound a while ago, but I managed to patch you up. It was a clean hit, so you didn't loose anything stupid or vital. You drifted in and out of consciousness for the last day or so, but the EKG was pretty consistent."

"Where's Jake?"

"Gone. Left to clean the infected. Left about... two... three days ago..."

"Have we heard from him?"

"Last I heard was the signal to get underground. Which we did. Thankfully, you were stable enough to move at the time." There came the squeal from the PA system.

"Incoming helicopter. Markers indicate it as EFH. Security personnel should be on Elevated Alert Status."

"Helicopter? Quick... get me a crutch or something." I commanded, standing up, but not confident enough to walk under my own power. She handed me an oaken staff from the corner. I recognized it as the staff she used during her Role Play sessions with some of the other Revenants. Using the staff as a walking stick, I hobbled out of the medical room, and towards the surface.

I reached the concourse as the jet-black helicopter began to land, dust and leaves kicked up as the craft landed. Several of the Quarantine Zone guards, just survivors given weapons, not really military personnel, gathered around, weapons at the ready. The helicopter touched down and the blades addled to a stop. Who or what ever was in there took their sweet time to come out.

Minutes passed without so much of a peep from within. Finally, the door cracked open, and a head popped out. It was Jake's head.

"I say. If we come out, you're not going to shoot us, are you? That would be positively bollocks!" He spoke in a fake British accent. A HORRIBLE, fake British accent.

"Jake!" I called, hobbling over to him, happy he's alive.

"Hey, Gimpy. Miss me?" He smiled as I gave him a hug.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Who else is with you?" I smiled, hoping to see a big welcome home. I'd be sorely disappointed.

"Emma, Sarah, Christian, and someone we picked up." He opened the door as the aforementioned group filed out, stretching and walking about.

"Just... just you five?" I asked, my heart sinking. "What about Bill?"

"Bill didn't survive the crash."

"Louis? Coach? Ellis?" I continued.

"Louis and Coach died protecting me from the Infected. Ellis... died in the crash as well." I swallowed hard.

"Francis?" Jake closed his eyes, and took my hand.

"He also died protecting me." Deep down, I knew what had happened. To say I let Francis go and thought he'd come back would be foolish of me. We live in reality. There aren't always Hollywood Endings. "Trinny... I'm sorry." He saw me starting to cry, and hugged me, letting me know everything was alright.

"Trinsha..." Emma spoke, coming up from behind me. "He told me something... just before he died. It's a message for you." I began tearing up, my vision blurred and, be it from the pain in my abdomen, or pain in my heart, I couldn't tell if I was ever going to feel whole again. "He told me to tell you that he loves you very much. He wouldn't have sacrificed himself if he didn't believe in what Jake was doing." Opening up, I put one arm around Emma and pulled her into the embrace.

Jake was the first to pull away. He looked at me, just to be sure I'd be okay and, satisfied, gave me a loving pat on the shoulder, and faced Doctor Savage.

"Doctor, I need you to look at Christian's eyes. His left one is swollen shut, and I think his right might be lost."

"I'll get right to it." Marie responded, pulling Christian towards the medical area.

"Hey..." One of the guards spoke, looking at the other strange woman who came off the helicopter. "I recognize her! She's that... EFH woman who is always on the radio! Somethin'... somethin'... Somethin' Green... Can't remember."

"Saline." Jake responded. The guard snapped.

"Yea! Saline Green! You're supposed to be some kinda... anti-Revenant prophet... or somethin'."

" 'Or Something' is probably better terminology at the moment, Mark." Jake spoke to the guard. "As of this moment, Saline is no longer a member of the EFH. The F.E.V. saw to that." Saline rolled her sleeves up, her entire left arm engulfed in a black chitinous material. I gawked at it for a few seconds before recollecting myself.

"Great jeepus christ!" Emma sounded, staring at the woman's arms. I tried not to continue to stare, but I just couldn't help it. This was definitely a new evolution of the F.E.V.

"The F.E.V. is changing, Jake. Quickly." I muttered to him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea, I know. It is the Forced EVOLUTIONARY Virus. Evolution is coded into it's structure, so it really doesn't surprise me. BUT, I propose DISSECTION! For science!" Saline, Emma, myself, and Marie, who was still in earshot, glared at Jake, who smiled, interlinked his fingers behind his head and smiled. "Not... literally, anyways. I just wanna... take you to my lab... run a few tests... harmless... totally harmless..." He chuckled, I could have sworn a few sweat drops ran down his face. He snatched Saline's chitinous arm, and started to take large strides towards his lab. "Come on, Saline. We're late. For a very important date."


	3. Trails

Two: "Trails"

I had Saline back in my office, and stripped to nothing within an earth-shattering record of four and one-third minutes, and a mere sixteen seconds after that, I had already discerned what was causing those black growths on her arms.

Calcium. It sounds weird, but it would appear as though Saline's body was producing an exorbitant amount of calcium in her bones and, as a method of trying to be rid of it, excreted it through the skin. However, her body was also producing a second chemical, an impossibly high-quality KCN and KOH, more commonly referred to as Potassium, and Hydrogen Cyanide respectively, two extremely potent toxins and, normally speaking of course, such a high dose would have struck Saline dead in... three... four milliseconds.

However, something in her genetic code... something rewritten by the F.E.V. allowed her to, not only become immune to KCN and KOH, but produce it in enough quantities to solidify this particular variation of calcium. Honestly, this was a marvel of science and, if I could reproduce it, we could extend our lives as a species by no less then three times...

But I digress. The real interesting part about Saline came when I accidentally cut her with my claws. My claws, more specifically myself being a Revenant, managed to actually pierce her arm's calcium shielding and puncture a vein beneath, causing, as one would imagine, her to bleed. However, what I didn't expect was for her blood to drop to the table she sat on, eat straight through said table, drop to the floor, eat through the floor, and probably fall into the stone below, and gods knows what else happened after that.

"Uh... what the hell?" Saline observed, having witnessed what I had.

"Amazing..." I touched the wound, my fingers picking up the blood, but to no pain to myself. Upon wiping it upon my coat, it ate right through. "You blood seems to have mutated as well... much like the stomach acid of the Spitter... and bile of the Boomer... your blood seems to have changed to a defensive measure in among itself... a form of bio-molecular acid... Burns clothing and metals... but not skin... fascinating..." I looked about the room, my head spinning. This was either going to be extremely goofy... or the dumbest thing humanly possible. I took hold of Saline's arm, the blood still flowing slowly from the cut, and put her arm to my lips. At first, the smell hit me. It was sweet... like a very aromatic honey.

"Smells sweet..." Dragging my tongue up the cut, I tasted it as well.

"Doctor..." She shivered where she sat. "Don't... do that..." She muttered some. Tasting the sweet lifeblood, I looked up, her face bloodshot, cheeks alight with embarrassment.

"Tastes sweet, too. And, judging from your reaction, it's an aphrodisiac. Interesting. The F.E.V. is mutating into something specific with this correlation of traits... but what?" I walked to my note pad and made notes of my discoveries. As I wrote, I thought.

"The only logical explanation for these groupings of traits is self-preservation..." I muttered to Saline. "It's almost like the F.E.V. is mutating so it can continue... Saline... if I may be so blunt as to suggest you ask Doctor Savage for a fertility test?"

"Come again?" She responded, staring at me as I though, hand on my chin.

"A fertility test. All Revenants up until this point have been sexually sterile. Hunters, Smokers, Tanks... Witches. So far, they've all be sterile. I want to see if you're any different."

"What's your angle?"

"I'm thinking, and it's a far-fetched thought at that, but I'm thinking the F.E.V. is mutating itself so it can reproduce. Create children from infected parents."

"That's out in the field, Doctor."

"I know... but it's the only explanation for everything. Have Doctor Savage preform a fertility test at your earliest convince, and bring me the results. That's all for now, Saline, you may go." She redressed roughly, leaving her jacket here with me, and keeping her sleeves rolled up, but she left.

An acid that burned inorganic materials... but not organics... fascinating indeed.

-Quarantine Zone Omicron-

The lights flickered and a low, dull warning blared in my ears. The stench of rotting flesh was overpowering to my senses, and I couldn't quite figure out what happened. It had all occurred so fast. One minute, we are waiting for the Quarantine Zone's massive door to open and... next minute there was screaming... people running... people dying. Hordes upon hordes of Infected had swarmed into the Quarantine Zone just... murdering unarmed people where they stood.

They hit me, I think... I can't remember. Like I said, everything during that event was a blur. Well, with the exception of the screaming. That came through quite clear. Yes, quite clear indeed. Oh, and the blood. I do happen to have a clear recollection of the bright spots which seemed to like forming. But other then the screaming and the blood, everything passed with such speed, I couldn't make heads or tails of any of it.

My vision began to clear up some, and I could still hear screaming in the back of my throbbing head but, whether it was current, or a reoccurring flashback, I couldn't tell. I was lying face-down on a pile of bodies, the stench almost unbearable. With what little energy I had left, I looked around, trying to see if there was anyone else alive. Off in the distance, hidden in the shadows, I saw a figure. It was tall and lanky, and was looking on the ground. From one of it's side, another figure came, this one much larger and portly. I stayed still as they spoke. The rounder, portly one 'spoke' in a series of gurgles and outbursts of something that sounded like 'boom'. The other figure cackled.

"Excellent. If you find any uninfected alive, bring them here for Coronation. If you find any Revenants alive... slay them. And if you find the girl who holds the Witch's heart... bring her to me." The fat one seemed to... salute? After leaving, the lanky one walked around a bit, looking on the ground. I played dead. I heard his footsteps come right beside me.

"Ugh... this one's not even fit for Coronation. Good thing he's dead..." He must have been referring to me. I heard a door open, then shut. Slowly, I looked around, to see if there were any left. Only dust and echoes remained. Slowly, I stood up. Disoriented and confused, I scanned the area. No one else stirred.

"Psst." I heard from above me. I looked up to see a head sticking out of an airvent. It was a girl's face, her brown hair pulled tight into a pony tail. "They bite you?" She whispered to me. I shook my head. "Good. There should be an airvent around here that leads to a sealed room. Find it, and meet me inside. Her head vanished inside the air vent. "Oh!" She spoke, reappearing. "What's your name?"

"Jack. Jack Koch." I replied to the girl. "You?"

"Zoey Devoux. And I intend on keeping you alive." Her head vanished again. Stepping between bodies lightly, I began searching for this air vent she told me about. I found what appeared to be a small crawlspace through a vent and, looking across to the other side, I saw several pairs of feet milling around, but they didn't move in rough, blocky movements as most of the Infected did. I could probably just squeeze myself into that crawlspace and get there. Compressing my shoulders as close as I could, I just barely fit, and wormed my way to the other side. Halfway through, I heard voices.

"Find anyone else, Zoey?" A male voice asked.

"Yea. He should find his way here soon." I wiggled and writhed, trying to get unstuck from this awkward position I got myself jammed in.

"A little help, please..." I spoke, my voice echoing off the metal vent. One pair of legs crouched and looked in. It was a scruffy, white man in a nearly pristine alabaster suit.

"Speak of the devil." The man in white smiled and reached into the vent, pulling me out by my shirt collar.

"Oh, good. You made it." He stood me up and brushed me off a little. "Welcome to the 'I Just Survived Genocide' Club. Number of members: four. The upside is, we four survived. The bad news is, ONLY we four survived." He adjusted his suit and cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce myself. Nicolas Kindale. You can call me Nick." The man offered me his hand, which I shook. "I see you've met Zoey. And this..." he turned around and faced a young girl standing in the corner, codling a plastic briefcase-looking thing. "Well... we don't know what her name is. We haven't bonded that much yet, I guess. Come to think of it, she's not said anything since I found her."

"Have you had any luck finding Rochelle, Nick?" Zoey asked Nick, who only sighed and shrugged.

"Yea. I don't think she ever stood a chance."

"By the way, I'm Jack. Nice to meet you all." Nick nodded.

"Nice-To-Meet-You-Jack" Came a male mechanical voice. The young girl from earlier, holding what I now recognize as a Speak-And-Spell. I looked at her and smiled at her creativity.

"So... you use the Speak And Spell to talk... why can't you talk normally?" I asked softly. "Pretty little girl like you must have a voice."

"My-Dad-Said-I-Would-Never-Talk-Again-After-I-Turned-Into-A-Revenant." The mechanical voice spoke again after a bit of typing on her part. She typed more. "My-Dad-Made-This-Special-For-Me-Said-I-May-Not-Be-Able-To-Talk-Like-Everyone-Else-But-That-Did-Not-Mean-I-Should-Not-Be-Heard." Kid had some greased lightning fingers. She typed a bit more, and pressed play. "When-We-Leave-Can-I-Ride-On-Your-Shoulder-Jack?" She asked. I smiled to her and nodded.

"Of course you can. Do you have a name, honey?" She typed four letters and pressed play.

"Mary."

"Mary. What a beautiful name. Pleasure to meet you, Mary."

"So... tell me again why we just can't leave?" Nick muttered behind me to Zoey.

"Beside... or including the seven Tanks parked outside the Quarantine Zone?"

"Duly noted." Nick muttered. I stood and walked around the room. It would appear as though we were in some kind of Security Room.

"Hey, guys and gals?" I muttered, looking at one of the consoles for the Quarantine Zone's automated defense systems. "I think I have a plan..."

-Quarantine Zone Omega-

I slowly came to, sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair. Before me stood the visage of Jake, flashlight shining in my eyes.

"Retinal reaction is normal, that's good." He smiled as he saw me stir. "Oh, hey, lookie who's awake. Mornin' Saline." Jake muttered, eliciting a groan response from me. "Sorry about putting you under like that, but I couldn't run tests with you awake." The room we were in was wide and vacant. "Did some scans and whatnot, and I think I have a good idea what you can do. But first, I wanna see if you're fully awake." He took a few good steps back, and tucked the clipboard under his arm, pointing his free finger right. "Go ahead and follow my finger, if you will." I turned my head and looked at his finger tip. "Good... okay..." Pulling his finger left across his body, my eyes followed. "Excellent." He pointed up, my eyes following. "Great. Visual Clarity at peak performance. Alright, go ahead and stand up, Saline." I stood.

"Good. Now, can you still talk?"

"I think..." I muttered, shaking my head.

"Good. Alright, go ahead and walk around a little while I get the course set up." He walked to a console on the far wall and began typing as I took a slow walk around in circles, getting my legs woken up.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. Marie gave me your test results, and I have to admit. I was impressed. Seems like you're as fertile as any uninfected woman would be. Alright..." He finished, a series of hurdles rising from the floor. "I designed this course back at Black Mesa. It was originally designed to test the H.E.V's capabilities, but in a pinch, it can work for this. Alright, start by vaulting over each hurdle. You'll notice each is steadily higher." I started off my stepping over the first.

"Why am I not shocked about being out for so long?"

"Must be that Anti-Shock Treatment I gave you. You'll find things a lot easier to swallow for a few hours." He chuckled. "Easier to swallow. That's what she said." He muttered. I just rolled my eyes, and turned my attention to the second hurdle.

The second proved to be enough to clear with a light jump. The third I had to brace with my hand.

"Alright, Saline. Slightly different with Hurdle Four. This time, I want you to really jump. Leap that bitch clear." He walked towards the hurdle, and crouched on two legs. "Like this. If you can." Pushing off, he cleared the six foot hurdle and landed no problem. Walking back around to not get hit, he watched.

I can't even say with a straight face what happened. I had not only cleared the hurdle, but I had bumped into the ceiling. "Augh..." I groaned upon landing, holding my head. "Owies..." I heard the clipboard clatter to the ground.

"Oh my god...!" Jake burst out, grabbing a radio from his side. "Kyle!" He shouted into the radio. "How high is the ceiling in Training Pod 2?" He asked.

"Uh... thirty feet, why?" Jake ran some numbers.

"Judging by how hard you hit, you could probably have kept going for a good ten more... Very impressive leg muscles." He grinned. "Indulge me in a little Pouncing Contest?" I shrugged. The good doctor got on all fours next to me, facing inside the room. "Give it your all, Saline. Remember. This is for science." I stood next to him as he pounced inwards, clearing about twenty feet in a pounce, not arching the jump at all. I jumped from a standing position, clearing thirty four without arching the jump. "Interesting..." Jake mused, standing and making notes. "Let's continue. Next is a test of speed. You'll notice the lights along the perimeter of the room. I want you to run around the room, first at a jog, then a run, then sprinting. Take your position, and you may go when ready.

I took my time walking to the starting line, watching Jake through the corners of my eyes. He nodded as I arrived, and I started, jogging the path. I had finished the jog in about fifty seconds. He made a note as I took a few reset to the starting line.

The run was next. Taking off into a brisk run, I ran the course again in about thirty six seconds. Nodding, Jake made another note.

"Next is the sprint. This time, Saline, really push yourself. Catch your breath, and when you're ready, go." I didn't even need to catch my breath. Breaking into a full-fledged sprint, I ran the course in a record shattering twelve seconds.

"Impressive." Jake nodded. "My initial scans suggest it's possible you could be a quadruped. As strange as this seems, do the same course three more times, this time, running on all fours."

"Strange..." I mused to myself, but did it anyway. The jog was eye opening. I ran the course on all fours faster then on two legs. I didn't even stop at the finish line, but instead kept going. Running like this felt... free. Liberating, almost. In the time it took me to jog the course once on two legs... I had run three circles around it on all fours. When Jake finally flagged me to stop, I did, and stood back up, not even sweating.

"Impressive. Next, I want you to sprint. Really give it your all." Sprinting the course proved dizzying for poor Jake. Five seconds into the sprint, and I had finished. "As I surmised. You gain a significant boos to ground speed on all fours... like a dog. Most impressive. And interesting. Alright, Saline, I think that's enough for one day. Follow me out, and I'll get you something to eat." I followed him out of the little door into a corridor. It appeared as though we were underground, judging by how there were no windows in the little hallway.

"I have to admit, Ms. Green, your particular mutation of the F.E.V. interests me to no end. Not only have you practically shattered the Fastest Runner Alive record, but you don't even look like it bothered you. Current Land Speed for a foot race is ten point four meters a second, currently held by a one Usain Bolt from Jamaica, deceased, I might add."

"How fast did you clock me?" He chuckled at this.

"You ran the circumference of that room, a non paltry two hundred meters in five point one one seconds. So, doing a little math, you can sprint for about... oh... thirty nine meters a second."

"Thirty nine meters a second?! Is that even humanly possible?" I gawked, surprised myself at the speed.

"No, Saline. It's only possible with the help of the F.E.V." He put a hand on his chin. "Would that be considered a Performance-Enhancing Drug?" He mused to himself. Laughing it off, we stopped before an elevator. "Anyway, it is for this reason, I am officially categorizing your type of Parent Infected a Runner." The door slid open, and we met with Emma and Trinsha. "Trinny! Emma! So glad you met us. Met the fastest woman in the world." He introduced me. "Clocked her doin' thrity nine."

"Miles per hour?" Trinsha questioned. "That's pretty fast. Land speed record's... what? Twenty nine?"

"Uh, no, meters per second, actually."

"A SECOND!?" Emma gawked much like I did. "Jesus..."

"Oh, by the way, Emma, did you do as I asked and explain to Trinny why you went stab-happy on her chest?"

"Yes. She did." Trinsha responded, smiling to Emma. "I'm just glad it really wasn't her."

"Well... kinda but kinda not." Emma smiled, correcting her.

"Good. Now, Emma, if you don't mind, wait for me in my office. And find Sarah. I've got some 'splaining to do."

Ending Author's Note: Saline's Parent Infected is officially called a Runner. Can anyone guess what popular movie Icon her Infected is based on before I spill the beans?


	4. True Lies Hurt The Most

Author's Note: Guess I made it a wee bit too obvious, huh? Most of you guessed correctly, coming to the conclusion Saline was morphing into something that resembles a Xenomorph. Some answers were off in left field, but hey. Saline will be missing a few aspects of the Xenomorph, but (Most of) the iconic things will be there. (Acid blood, speed, jet-black carapace, et cetera.)

Three: "True Lies Hurt The Most"

I sat in the small laboratory with the white-haired Emma Windsor, waiting for Doctor Ballenfield to return. We both said nothing, my sanity starting to slowly wane. I could hear the dull, melodramatic clicking of the wall clock. Or was that my sanity starting to snap? Couldn't tell.

Just before I thought I might scream, the door opened and shut, and the owner of the office walked in.

"Sorry for being late, ladies. Little problem with some of the Revenants. Okay..." He took a seat across from us. "You're probably both very confused at the moment. Allow me to explain. First off, Emma." He inhaled a little. "Remember when I said I first met you in a little airport coffee shop?"

"Yea?"

"Well... it was true. You were sitting by yourself, a heavy coat over you, your eyes covered by designer sunglasses. You looked as though you were on the run from something, or someone. I had been doing my research, and had managed to track you down. I presented you with two options. Continue on this self-destructive life, or take my offer, and become a new woman. With a little hesitation, you agreed. After taking a bottle of water and drinking it, you took the plane ticket with brought you to California Metro Airport."

"Wait so-"

"Please... just hear me out." He continued. "It was true, Emma. You were on the run. Melissa Cronson, YOU were in serious trouble, and I had just the out. But, in order for it to work... officially, the woman you were, Melissa, had to be dead to everyone." He faced me. "So... yes. I lied to you, Sarah, about your sister. But you have to understand why. At that stage in the game, even you knowing your sister's new name, and where she was, would put not only you, but her and all of us too, in grave danger."

"My sister worked in a law firm, doctor. How dangerous of a job can that be?" He looked past his glasses at me.

"Did she seriously not tell you? Poor girl..." He muttered.

"Don't patronize me, Doctor. What 'danger' could my sister have been in?"

"The kind they execute you for. You look like a strong pair of women, so I'll be frank. Sarah, your sister was a murderer. In every sense of the word. She killed for a living, and she was bloody good at it. A massive body count of thirteen, and not even a clue who it was. But in her last kill, she got sloppy. The police started getting wise. Your sister, Sarah, was the last great American Serial Killer, Lady Vanity." Both mine and Emma's jaws dropped. Melissa called me three times a week before the Infection, telling me how great her new job was. All that... was a lie?

"Look... I didn't want to be the one to tell you. Hell, I was hoping I'd never HAVE to tell you, but I did. Okay, I lied. I'm sorry. But you have to understand WHY. Before now... if you knew your sister was still alive, out there somewhere... would you have stayed in Quarantine Zone Delta?"

"No!" I responded. He nodded.

"I know. You'd have put yourself in danger to find Emma, and would have, potentially, ruined her new life."

"Ruined? How?"

"The F.E.V. I gave Melissa, was special. I took the strain I injected myself, and gave it two specific modifications. The first was a series of genetic triggers, hypnotic suggestions I could use to control her in the event she lost mental reasonings. And the second... was an Amnesiatic Agent."

"A what?" Emma asked, confused. He closed his eyes as he answered.

"I wiped your memory, Emma. I induced Amnesia to you."

"What!? Why?" Emma continued.

"Because, Emma. If you had knowledge of who you were, you might have... I don't know... relapsed. You could never be Emma Windsor if you still had Melissa Cronson's memories. The two lives would have clashed, and you would have torn yourself apart. So, I wiped your memories to allow you to adjust to your new life. And in the two months you and Zoey went missing, I researched your family, located your sister tucked safe and sound inside Quarantine Zone Delta, and had her brought here, in secret, to Quarantine Zone Omega. Where'd you eventually meet." He inhaled.

"It was my initial plan to have you meet and mingle, then find out there's more to you then what you see... but I see that my plan has backfired... and here we sit, me telling you I've lied a lot." He looked at his watch, and gave an uneasy grin. "This is about when someone stands up and walks out in a rage."

I took that as my cue, and did just that.

-At Around That Time-

The pain had subsided by now. I was on the floor on my hands and knees, the ground sizzling around me as a result from whatever caused that massive pain spike to race up my back and down to my tail bone. I was panting and gasping for air, and more specifically, answers. Sitting fully upon my knees I inhaled a few times, slowly, regaining composure. Why did it feel like I gained seven extra pounds on my back? And more importantly, what the hell was sweeping the metal ground making that awful racket? I managed to get to my feet with a slight bit of difficulty, the extra weight on my back not really helping matters any.

Holding my head, I groaned. I don't remember a whole lot from the past few minutes, but what I could hurt like a mother. Worse, actually. Like a mother's mother. I looked over myself. Even though I was still wearing my suit, I could feel the chitin beneath the suit start to move, almost as if it were growing again.

"There you are, Sal-" Trinsha's voice came behind me. I turned my torso so I could look at her, but all she managed to finish her sentence with was a surprised shriek.

"Trinsha? What?" I questioned, walking towards her.

"Saline... you've..." She stammered, which was much unlike her. "You've got a tail..." Piquing an eyebrow, I reached down to my rear with both hands, my fingers running along the ridge of something rather pointed. Grasping it in one hand, I moved it around to my face so I could see. Meeting my eyes was a black, segmented tail, the small segments fitting together like the human spine, several interlocking vertebrae, the whole kit ending in one big, sharp barb.

"I do have a tail..." I tapped a finger on the tip of the barb, the point piercing my finger instantly. "Ow... sharp... gotta watch what I do with that..."

"You've also got some... wierd... I dunno, things on your back..."

"Weird things? What kinda weird things?"

"I dunno, Saline. They're like... bone... tubes... There's four of them." That must have been the extra few pounds I put on back there. I heard Trinsha laugh.

"What?" I muttered, looking behind me, trying to see what was so darn funny. She just laughed more. "What?!"

"You wear dude underwear." She muttered, the exit of my tail from my back end probably ripping a decent sized hole in my nice pants. My cheeks flashed red.

"Well... yea... they're comfy! Lemme alone." I muttered, walking away from the giggling girl. Even though she walked behind me... I don't know... it was almost like... I could _feel_ her behind me. I could smell how she changed the air around her... I could almost tell exactly where she was, as if I were looking at her... even if my back was turned. I could almost... _ feel_ exactly where she was as she walked behind me

"Curiouser and curiouser..." Trinny observed as we left the medical wing of the Quarantine Zone.

-Quarantine Zone Omicron-

"Warning! Anti-Personnel Turrets entering Purge Mode. All civilians are to remain within their respective living areas. Repeat, Anti-Personnel Turrets entering Purge Mode. All civilians are to remain within their respective living areas." The computer bellowed over the overwhelming sound of .300 Winchester Magnum rounds ripping into Infected flesh, the occasional Boomer exploding, and the undeniable shrieks of Witches being torn to slivers broke the silence of the dying evening.

"What was that?" Nick hollered over the din.

"I put the Defense Cannons in Purge Mode. They'll basically shoot at anything they detect."

"Even-Us?" Came the creepy voice of that damn Speak and Spell.

"Aye. Even us."

"That hardly helps us, Jack! We need to get out of here!" Nick hollered again, trying to drown out the gunfire with his voice. He'd just go hoarse that way.

"Didn't let me finish, Zoey." I continued, trying to make my voice louder then the gunfire and shrieks. "They prioritize mass of targets and numbers of them. My thoughts, if we can get those Tanks from outside INSIDE..."

"The cannons will prioritize them over us!"

"Exactly." I responded.

"How-Do-We-Get-There-Attention-From-In-Here?" The Speak and Spell spoke again.

"Easy." I muttered. "Anyone got a gun?" Zoey handed me a nine millimeter pistol. Not much, but it'll do the job. I took it from her and nodded a thanks, and opened the door a crack, just enough to see outside. From where I was, I could see the open vault door, and the figures of the Tanks outside. Sticking an arm out, I aimed at one Tank, and fired, the first round missing. "Dammit..." I muttered, lining up for a second shot.

My next six shots missed, impacting either a wall, or nothing. "God DAMN it!" I shouted, firing an eighth time, this one finding the Tank's back, enraging it. It turned and growled inside, causing the other Tanks to go into a frenzy, also. "Oh, yea, that pissed 'em off!" I pulled my head back in, just as the cannons stopped firing for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Zoey asked.

"We wait for the guns to fire at the encroaching Tanks... and make for that Abrams stationed."

"Will we all fit?" Nick asked. I just looked at him, shrugged, and looked out the door. "Oh... great..." The guns chirped as the Tanks entered the massive parking structure, six of them opening up with an otherwise lethal barrage of .300 magnum ammo.

"GO!" I shouted throwing the door open, grabbing Mary and sprinting for the parked panzer. Nick, unaddled by the extra few pounds of a small child, caught up and, eventually, overtook me. He vaulted onto the tank and opened the hatch. I caught up just about the time he knelt on the vehicle's treads, holding his hands down.

"Gimme the girl!" He shouted over the onslaught. I handed Mary up to him, and she instantly went into the vehicle. I dropped to a knee, cupping my hands low to the ground, giving Zoey a boost on the the tread. Nick helped her in, and I struggled to climb up. Once Zoey was in, Nick went back to help me. "Come on, Jack, those distractions of yours are almost dead!" Nick shouted, pulling me up, but struggled, me being a bit heavier then a seven year old or a collage student. "God damn, are you heavy!"

"Shut up and pull, dammit!" Finally pulling me onto the armor, he jumped in. At this time, the last of the tanks went down, and I heard that tell-tale chirp from the guns. They only chirped when they had a target. And seeing as I was the only thing in sight...

Three of the guns opened fire on me, most of the rounds ricocheting off the tank's armor harmlessly, but a few nicked my legs and arms. Five rounds found their way into my chest, going straight through. I dropped on my back, stunned by the force of impact from the massive magnum ammo. The guns chirped a second time, firing another burst. As if some angel saw fit for me to live, Nick reached up and took hold of my foot, dragging me inside, just as the area I just was became riddled with bullet dings. He slammed the hatch shut. I fell into the cabin of the panzer, the force of the impact especially rough on me, blood splattering on the grated floor.

"Are you alright?" Zoey called as I landed.

"I'll be fine! We gotta go." I scrambled to my feet and limped towards the controls, ducking past some of the low-hanging panels. I quickly ran the tank through it's startup procedure, the engine humming to life, and the soft, innocent voice of the on board Damage Control Computer greeting me.

"Good evening, Commander Koch." It spoke as the tank woke up. I muttered a response to the computer, but couldn't remember what. I was more interested in leaving. Pushing the throttle as far forward as it would go, the lumbering beast came to life, and began to obey my move command. We slowly rolled out of Quarantine Zone Omicron.

We left Hell.

"Jack, you're hurt." Zoey spoke, looking at the blood pouring from the gunshot wounds.

"I don't have time to bleed..." I muttered as a response. But truth be told, I was starting to loose consciousness.

"Does someone want to explain what happened?" Nick spoke, finally loosing what little patience he probably had left. Zoey grunted some.

"We were attacked. Isn't that obvious?"

"Yea, but why? They knew just when and where to hit us! It doesn't make any sense!"

"It-Does-Not-Have-To-We-Are-Alive-They-Are-Not."

"Great. Wisdom from a kid. Fabulous."

"I-May-Be-A-Kid-But-I-Am-Still-A-Revenant-Do-Not-Forget-That-Fact." Came the Speak and Spell once more. God damn is that thing creepy. I tried to keep conscious for as long as I could, but I soon blacked out.

-Quarantine Zone Omega-

I looked over my completed project. I have to say, beside the expensive and hard-to-find components, this would have to have been filed under 'Best Damn Internet Schematics Ever'. I flexed my fingers and waved my right hand around, getting a feel for the gauntlet's weight and encumbrance. I flicked the switch near my elbow, the glove humming to life, the green LED's on it's left and right smiling to me.

"Huh. Actually works... let's see if the pressure switch is working..." I muttered to myself, pressing my middle finger into the pressure switch situated in my palm. Nothing, so I pushed harder. Soon, I found myself pushing with all four available fingers, and nothing. Taking the tweaker screwdriver from my desk, I twisted a nut on the side of the glove, relieving some pressure. I gave the switch one last push with my middle and ring fingers, the gauntlet answering me with a metallic grinding sound and two extra sharp metal blades protruding from the gauntlet about a eight inches out. I grinned like a kid on his birthday, and swung the weapon around, the titanium blades swishing through the air like a hot knife through air.

Pressing the pressure plate once more, the blades slid into the glove's top reserve, safely stored in case I needed them. And now, I thought, for the coup de grace. I picked the second machine up, this one a similar glove built from the dismembered guts of an old touch-scree computer I had, and the button remains of an XBOX 360 controller attached to the bottom section. Sliding the power connector, which ran up the side of my torso, down my arm, and into the glove, I flipped the computer lid up, and pressed what used to be a A button on the control, the screen lighting bright blue, the words 'Welcome Doctor' appearing across it.

A white bar ran across the top of the display, showing the amount of power the glove had. Full, which was always better then not full. Flipping the lid on the small computer down, I stood from my chair and walked about the lab for a bit, getting a feel for how it would weigh, both parts on my hands. A bit heavy, slightly cumbersome, but on the whole, it was nothing I felt that I couldn't deal with or adapt to.

From the door, there came a knock.

"Come in." I responded, pressing the pressure sensor in my palm twice more, causing the blades to extend and retreat once, the metal 'shink' echoing twice around the room. The door opened a little, and Trinny stuck her head in. "Hey, sis. Whas'sup?"

"Got a minute, Jake?" She asked. I simply nodded and motioned her in. "It's about Saline."

"What's she got herself into?"

"More specifically, what's she got in her getting itself into? Lemme show you..." She retreated behind he door and spoke some to, who I assumed was, Saline. I couldn't hear what they were saying. The door swung free, the two Revenants walking in.

The first thing I noticed about Saline was the large tubular-shaped bone structures on her back, covered in a similar chitin-like material. The SECOND thing was the black, segmented tail swishing behind her.

"Why, Saline..." I muttered, shocked, but trying to control myself. "You've grown a tail. I always liked a girl who was a rebel."

"Knock it off, Jake... you gotta help me... I don't know what I'm becoming... I could turn into a full... I dunno, a full alien thing, and kill you all! I'm scared!"

"It's alright. If this IS the F.E.V., Saline, you're not going to loose your mind and become a Geist. Just, come here, and have a seat. I'll look into things for you." She sat down, her entire suit back torn open to allow the bone-tubes through. "Looks like you're gonna have to start wearing clothing cut low in the back. Or start wearing nothing..." I muttered idly.

"Good bye suits and ties, hello tanktops..." She responded. I took hold of her segmented tail, gliding one hand under it, and the other over the top, running my hand over the ridge, and down to the barb on the end. As my hand glanced over the spear-like barb on her tail, she shivered. "Whoa... what the-"

"It's okay, Saline. Typical response. The nerves in your tail, being less-protected then the ones on the rest of your body, are going to be much more sensative then usual. You'll be able to feel things with your tail, better then you do with your hands..." I ran a finger around the base of the barb, Saline shivering again. "And it'll also make for an interesting pleasure sensor..."

"Jake!" Trinsha barked. "Stop being a pervert, and do your job!"

"Oi! Facts are facts, Trinny, I speak only the truth. Besides. 'All work and no play makes Jake a dull boy'." I responded, dropping the tail, the serpent-like appendage waving neutrally in the air. I strode up beside the tail, to the tubes on her back. I reached up to touch them.

"Careful..." She muttered as I took a flashlight from my coat pocket. I took a look inside one of the tubes, the innermost structure of them very much resembling the human ear, with the exception of the small fleshy disk in the middle.

"Curious..." I muttered. "She's got a Variance Sensor down there..."

"A what?" Saline asked.

"Variance Sensor. It's a organism which detects air disturbances and transmits them to their parent organism. Funny thing is, it's a parasite which can only be found,very recently, I might add, in Malaysia... How'd YOU get one... no..." I took a quick peek into the other tubes. "Scratch that. How'd you get FOUR?"

"What will it do to me." I took a few steps back, and faced her back, and with one hand, gave her the bird. "What the hell was that for?!" She barked, not even looking at me.

"Prove a point. Those organisms have turned you into one big freakin' motion tracker. They detect air movements, therefore can detect any motion behind you. But to what range? I suppose we can't answer anything. To surmise, Saline, I can only conclude a few things. One, you're still perfectly you. No snarly, Revenant-eating alien for you. And the second thing is, you look positively fabulous with that tail. The tubes, I could do without, but damn." Jumping off the table, she turned around to face me.

"Are you sure?" I simply nodded.

"Of course. Girls with tails are a 'yes, please' for me."

"No... about staying me."

"Huh? OH! Oh, yea. Hell yea. The F.E.V. either turns you into a Giest, or a Revenant. Never one then the other."

"But this is a new strain. What's to say she won't?" Trinsha piped up.

"Now, now, now, Trinny. Some things are harder to change then others. Don't worry about anything, Saline. Come the morn, you'll feel oodles better." I gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Go one. Get you some sleep."

"You too, Jake." Trinsha responded. I smiled.

"Yea, yea... I'll get some sleep." She nodded in approval. After they both left, I slipped both gloves off, took off my lab coat, and slipped into bed, not even bothering to take off my shoes. Exhausted, I was out like a light.

Ending Author's Note: I threw in an Alien reference, so I see it only fair to put a Predator reference in. Eh. And no. Jake will never gain the ability to turn invisible. Sorry.


	5. Angel Witch

Author's Note: As it is stated in my profile, my computer's been dead for the last three or four months, so I've been unable to update. It's back alive now, so I'll be writing again. (Of course the chapter of CWII that I had almost done was deleted when my computer died, along with everything else. I'm down to the re-install of City of Heroes, Champions Online, and Openoffice, with only this chapter in My Documents.)

Four: "Angel Witch"

It had been four days since the pulse, and our little family was already growing. Trinsha was awake, back in the swing of things with her brother, Jake. Saline had proved to be quite the handy Revenent, helping us get a few of the damaged vehicles back running. And as for myself? I was already getting back into relations with my sister.

Sarah and I sat outside the western wall of Quarantine Zone Omega, kneeling on the ground, eyes closed, facing the west in the twilight air. Sarah was speaking a prayer, and I just listened in.

"My dear Mother, and dear Father. Hard times have befallen all of your children of all creeds." She spoke in a clear tone, talking to no physical being. "So many have died in these last few weeks, and none of those deaths need have happened. I beseech to you to keep those who survived safe in your loving embrace, and see that he who caused such a catastrophe, who has repented countless times, be kept safe with them. I love you with all my heart, and can only hope that I can do right by you in this ever shortening life." As she finished her prayer, a soft golden light illuminated my eyelids. Opening my eyes, I watched the sun poke it's sleepy head over the horizon. I gave a little smile.

"That was beautiful, Sarah." I muttered, both of us standing, dusting off our knees. Sarah smiled.

"Thank you. I like praying outside. If I do it inside, Mother and Father can't hear me." Since I had amnesia from my former life, Sarah was helping me get reconnected to my Wiccian ways, helping me pray, and give thanks.

"There you two are." A voice came behind us. Turning around, we came face to face with Doctor Ballenfield. He walked like he'd had a good sleep. Coming right up to us, he faced me right away. "Emma. I'd like for you to follow me if you would. There's something I need you to see." He turned to Sarah. "Of course, you're more then welcome to come if you like. But if you still hate my guts, do what you will."

"I don't hate you, Doctor. I just wish you'd stop lying to everyone."

"Yea..." He muttered, turning and walking away. "So do I."

Jake lead us back inside the walls of the Quarantine Zone, into his lab. He sat at his desk and spun the chair around, facing us.

"So, what's this about?" Sarah asked, a feeling echoed by myself.

"All in due time. First, I want you to harken back to when we first met..." He thought for a moment. "When EMMA and I first met... Back in Quarantine Zone Alpha... you know what I mean." I crossed my arms.

"Yea, okay. What about it?"

"Remember what I said about your particular strain of F.E.V.?"

"Something about the Salem Strain unable to attach to a Y chromosome, and how I was a freak of genetics."

"Well, I was kind of drunk at the time, so I probably said a lot of things that didn't make a whole hell of a lot of sense. Lemme recap. The Salem Strain, as stated earlier, needs two X Chromosomes to take root. BUT, I specifically engineered the F.E.V. to make Witch Revenents impossible. Naturally speaking, of course. Not going to go into details, but the F.E.V. fries the reason receptors of the brain, which is why the Witch sits and cries, and why they're kinda single-minded creatures. So, in essence, if a Witch were to become a Revenant, they'd become a shell, incapable of thought, or even reason. Dead, for all intents and purposes. Which brings us here today. Emma Windsor, I'd like you to meet your F.E.V. sister, Sakura Sunday." The other door, which lead to a closet, I believe, opened. Stepping out was a thin, lanky woman with ghost white skin and matted white hair. Her eyes glowed an eerie red. It was like...

"...Looking into a mirror..." I muttered, vocalizing my thoughts.

"Hello..." She spoke softly, waving her clawed hand in a friendly manner.

"Jake... if what you said is true..."

"I know where you're going with this, and yes. If what I said was true, Ms. Sunday should not exist. Witch Revenants don't. I did mah research, and came up with an answer. Tell me, ladies. Is anyone here familiar with a disease called Porphyria?"

"Porphyria?" Sarah echoed.

"Porphyria. Originally proposed by the greek scholar Hippocrates, and later explained in more scientific depth by Doctor Felix Hoppe-Sayler in 1874, Porphyria is a genetic blood diseases which causes the body to be unable to produce iron in their blood. Now a days, Porphyria is a treatable condition, typically treated with pharmaceutical-grade beta carotene. I pulled Ms. Sunday's medical record. Seems she had a condition known as Congenital Erythropoetic Porphyria, or Gunther's Disease, which I shall call C.E.P. for the duration. C.E.P. is characterized by photosensitivity, flouresent brown-stained teeth, and maybe hypertricosis later in life. Now, I imagine Ms. Sunday was probably on a regimine of aforementioned pharmaceutical-grade beta-carotene for most of her life, but after the Infection... well, best let Sakura explain." Sakura smiled and bowed.

"He's right. I was on a treatment to lessen the symptoms. I ran out of the medication after the infection, and couldn't find more... so I turned to a bit of a more antiquated treatment. Doctor?"

"BLOOD OF THE LIVING!" He called, throwing his hands up. "Or, more specifically, iced samples of blood of the living."

"You turned to drinking blood?" Sarah made a sickened face. "Isn't that unsanitary?" Sarah continued.

"Well... yes. I did some research, and found that, yes... if I consumed the wrong type of blood, I could get HIV, or something worse... but frankly, that was a risk I was very willing to take. If I didn't do something, I would die. If I did, I might die. So, I started to find places that stored blood... One of them was Aperture. I found a few vials of blood, and decided to give it a shot. The first one I drank... was labeled Emma Windsor."

"Which puts me to only one possible conclusion as to how this happened. In drinking YOUR blood, Emma, she not only inherited YOUR strain of F.E.V., but also your IMMUNITY." He rubbed his chin. "Which is, needless to say, freakin' awesome." He cleared his throat. "Since no one here knows quite how to kick ass as a Witch quite like our own Emma; I'mma gonna assign her to your care so you can-"

"Doctor!" A voice came from outside, the door opening, and a ragged man running in. "Doctor! Serious shit goin' down outside!"

"What kind of serious shit?"

"Hundred tons of metal and ass-kick kind! We've got an M1A1 Abrams on the horizon!" Jake stood.

"Shit! Emma! Sakura! Follow me!" He took to a sprint out the door, and it was all I could do to keep up.

-Outside-

Standing atop one of the hastily constructed guard tower, Jake stared out over the halfway logged forest surrounding Quarantine Zone Omega.

"Yea..." He muttered. "One Military-Grade M1A1 comin' in at eleven o'clock. No obvious markers. Alright, follow me. We're gonna go meet it halfway."

"What if it kills us?" I asked, watching Jake start to descend the ladder.

"If they kill me, the entire Quarantine Zone opens up on them like pyrotechnicians on the fourth of July. Pray they're that dumb." Sliding down the ladder, he waited for Sakura and I to land. Hopping into the driver's seat, Jake patted the seat next to him. "C'mon. No time. We can't let them get within firing range of the Quarantine Zone. Hopefully I can talk some sense into them, because we're not gonna be able to take out a tank if it decides to start shooting." Sakura jumped in the passenger's seat, and I leapt onto the hood, crouched down, and gripped the windshield. "Always showing off, Emma." Jake muttered, driving towards the tank.

From this range, I watched the top hatch flipped open, a red figure coming out of the top. The figure began to wave in a wide arc, shouting something across the deforestation.

"EMMA!" The figure finally shouted in an all-too familiar voice.

"It's Zoey!" I called to Jake, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where did that crazy collage girl get a damn tank?" I watched as three other people climbed out of the hatch. Two I recognized as Nick and Rochelle. The second was smaller, probably a young child. Slowly, the tank came to a stop, Jake driving the car closer. Leaping from the car hood onto the tank tread, I pulled Zoey into a loving embrace.

"I hate to be a killjoy, ladies, but the driver is still bleeding some. He should probably be taken to a doctor." Nick muttered, pulling a barely conscious body from the tank. Jake looked over the man.

"Put him in the car. Sakura, drive back to the Quarantine Zone, and get him to Doctor Savage." Sakura nodded, Jake climbing out of the car into the tank. "I gets to drive me a TANK!" Jake grinned, taking a look at the little child, a girl. "Hello. What's your name?" Taking the little plastic box from around her neck, she started typing.

"My-Name-Is-Mary-It's-Nice-To-Meet-You-Doctor-Ballenfield." The box belched in a mechanical tone. Small drips of green goo dripped from her mouth.

"Hey, you're a Revenant. Spitter, at that. Can you do me a favor? Climb into the car with the nice lady, and we'll talk again, okay?" He turned back to the tank hatch, then stopped, looking at the girl. "And how'd you know my name?" The girl just smiled, gave me a wave, and jumped into the car. Shaking his head, he dropped into the tank cabin. "TAAAAANK DRIVIIIIIING!" He called, the tank lurching forward. While his tank driving skills left much to be desired, Jake managed to drive it in a semi straight line. Zoey and I didn't even bother climbing back into the tank. I was so thrilled to see her again, I couldn't help but kiss her atop the tank.

-A Little Later-

The feeling of that black segmented tail still holding it's death grip on my butt was still a discomforting feeling, but even more discomforting was the spines on my back. They made sitting in a regular chair impossible, and I had to sleep on my stomach. Thankfully, they were durable, so I didn't worry about breaking them.

I'd been keeping an eye on the growth of the black carapace material on my skin. So far, it's stopped spreading, but not after covering me neck to toe. With the undeniable exception of vital bodily orifices which, for varying reasons, had to remain open. I had heard about the tank which rolled into the Quarantine Zone while I slept. Only one injured, which was amazing.

"Saline." A voice called from an open door. Turning my head, I saw the caring face of Doctor Savage. She smiled, waving a folder at me. "Got good news for both you and Jake."

"What news?"

Marie Savage and myself walked down the hall to Jake's lab, a big smile on Marie's face. Knocking twice on the door, Jake answered.

"Come in!" He shouted over the sound of an arc welder. Marie opened the door for us.

"Good news, Doctor! Saline's test results are in."

"Oh, goodie!" He responded, putting the arc welder down. "Alright, Marie. Hit me!"

"Well, okay, starting off..." She opened the envelope and cleared her throat, beginning. "I started tracking her ovulation cycle three days ago, and managed to get a good baseline. After that, I ran her follicle stimulating hormone levels, and her luteinizing hormone levels, just to see what they are normally. Ran them against some of the other girls we had on standby. Turned out to be pretty normal. Yesterday, I ran her LH levels again, and noticed a spike, so I ran her through the cervical mucus test and the ultrasound. Results showed her Cervical mucus is thin enough that it could be penetrated in the event of intercourse, but not thin enough to break prematurely.

"The Ultrasound revealed that her overies work just fine, also. But, anticipating your next request, I went ahead and ran the optional tests, too. Luteinizing hormone, follicle stimulating hormone, estradiol, progesterone, prolactin, free T3, total and free testosterone, DHEAS, and androstenedione levels all came back in the green, well inside normal levels." She took a breath. "Also ran the hysterosalpingogram, hysterescopy, laparoscopy, and endometrial biopsy. All green."

"So, the short of it is-"

"She's fertile."

"That seals it, then. The F.E.V. is mutating her body to the point where she can reproduce. It must sense that it's on the edge of extinction." He rubbed his chin. "Thank you, Marie, you've been so much more then kind. How's our newest guest doing, by the way?"

"He lost a lot of blood, but whoever dressed his wounds may have saved his life. He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Jake nodded and smiled, clicking the arc welder off.

"Saline. Mind if I speak to you for a bit?"

"Of course, doctor. What's on your mind?"

"Don't mean to be rude, Marie, but what I have to say is for Saline's Ears Only."

"Of course, Doctor. I'll be in my office if you need me." He nodded, watching as she left. When she was out of earshot, Jake spoke.

"I need you to be honest with me, Saline."

"I've been nothing but, Doctor."

"I know. And I appreciate it. But I need you to tell me something."

"Anything." I responded.

"I need two things. The first, is I need connection to the EFH network. If you can, get me access through my terminal."

"I can try." I responded.

"And the second thing I need you to do for me... is stay as far away from me as you can for a while." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... why?" Jake smiled a little.

"Because, Saline, my heart's pounding in my chest, and my throat's dry right now. I can't look at you, and not be given pause. I can't help but... find myself attracted to you..."

Ending Author's Note: NYAHA! Another episode of Cry Witch II! I know it's starting slow, but I promise, next chapter, the "Revenant Wars" part of Cry Witch II kick in! Promises to be fun!


	6. Quarantine Zone Phi

**Author's Warning: CAUTION! This chapter contains scenes of inhuman violence, including but not limited to: Decapitation, evisceration, loss of limb, and the brutal slaughtering of masses of civilians. If you choose to SKIP this chapter, and move directly to Chapter Six: "Declaration of War", you will NOT loose any plot points, as the entire chapter will be covered in the next chapter. Skipping this chapter will not be criticized or frowned upon in any way. If you do not like the idea of such an atrocity as I will describe being given to you in such plain English, I suggest you skip to Chapter Six: "Declaration of War".**

Five: "Quarantine Zone Phi"

My head still hurt from my whole 'rising from the grave' shenanigans. I haven't even been awake for a week, and they were sending me back into the thick of things. Seems like we've finally pinned the Unholy in one of their Quarantine Zones, and we're going to flash it.

"Plan's simple. We move in and destroy the Unholy before they react. Ferals are to be shot on sight, and Revenants are to be captured, unless they fight back. Any Revenant which draws weapon, is to be shot and killed. I want a clean attack, with as few casualties as possible. Keith; how's your head?"

"Still hurts, but I should be fine..." I responded, giving the Acting Commander an affirming nod. He returned the gesture, and turned to the rest of the soldiers awaiting their orders.

"Excellent. I want you all suited up and ready within the hour. We move once all helicopters are at capacity.

Fitting my armor over my chest, and the helmet to my head, I heard the group on the opposite side of my locker explode into laughter.

"...This is the kind of shit I live for! I just hope those damn Revenants try something. My wife just left me, and I'm itchin' to kill me something!" He called, the sound of a submachine gun cocking affirming his positing. Deep inside me, something squirmed in my gut. Something told me this was not going to go well. After suiting up and arming myself, I walked to the helipad where five helicopters waiting, rotors spinning, for their occupants. Each Modified Chinook carried three squads of ten men, thirty people total. Five times thirty... was a hundred and fifty men really needed to secure a Quarantine Zone?

Shaking my head, I tried not to think about it too much. I just sat in my seat, MP5 on my lap, psyching myself up for the mission ahead. And before I really knew it, I was dozing in and out of sleep.

I was awoken by one of the men in my unit tapping the side of my helmet.

"Kieth! Yo, Kieth, wake up! We're almost ready to drop!" Shaking the sleep from my eyes, I stood, weapon tight in my grip. My radio cracked on, as did I suspect the radios of everyone else.

"Attention all soldiers. Rules of engagement have just changed. Our contact inside has informed us that the Revenant disease is too well-grown into the ecology of the Quarantine Zone. We're to purge the entire zone of Unholy of all persuasions, and all who side with Revenants. No one surrenders. If someone puts their hands up, you put a bullet in their brains. Copy?" We all answered with 'copy'. I didn't even think about what my orders pertained to at the time. It was just a job. And I was going to do it. Things got a little complicated once we repelled down to the Quarantine Zone.

Intel was wrong. This Quarantine Zone was not a military installation. It was a converted city block. Most of the houses were carved out of the existing buildings, and people walked around on the street. When my squad landed at first, we found ourselves at the town center. We fanned out, weapons at the ready. Several civilians stared at us with confusion. I heard someone's safety click off

"You heard the commander!" He called. "No prisoners!" It was right then when his gun fired, a steady stream of bullets leaving the weapon, ripping into the civilians' clothing. Women shrieked and men cried out in pain, white-hot lead shredding flesh and shattering bone.

After the first group of people we met lay dead on the ground, I looked them over. None of them looked like Unholy. Most retained human shape. I took hold of my radio.

"Uh... Commander?"

"Yes, Mr. Showers?" He answered in a dull voice.

"We've just landed in the Quarantine Zone, and so far, I've only seen civilians."

"Reports have indicated that the F.E.V. has mutated to the point where it no longer affects physically. They're infected, already, though you may not be able to tell." As he spoke, he quelled my churning gut. I nodded.

"Yes, sir. Continuing with mission." I responded, taking my weapon back up.

"Alright, listen up. We're going to break off into groups of three to better cover ground." He began running off groups. "And finally, Keith and Cally will be with me." He tucked his weapon farther into his shoulder.

Breaking off and splitting up into our groups, we filed into one of the buildings. Cally took point, and I took rear, our Commander in the front. While Cally waited outside, Gregs, our Comamnder and I, went inside. The first apartment was filled with a small group of people, most of which were asleep. Gregs drew his machete, and slipped into one of the rooms. Although I couldn't see what he was doing, the dull 'shink' followed by a thud, and something heavy rolling told me exactly what he did. A few more similar sounds, and Gregs walked out, cleaning the weapon on a cloth.

"Clear. Move on." He muttered. I took the next, walking into the next room. Here, people actually were awake, watching reruns of some old television show. As the door swung open, they turned to look at who came in. One reacted.

"Hey, you can't just-" Leveling my SMG, I fired, the first couple of rounds landing with such power as they nearly took his head off. Blood splattered against the woman of the group, and the opposite wall. The child reacted first, sprinting into her room. The woman stood and tried to run, but was gunned down in the process. I resolved to not bother trying to shoot the quick little target, and just pull the pin off one of my grenades, toss it inside and shut the door. The explosion and sound of thick liquid against wall told me it had found it's mark. I peeked my head inside, the scene of blood and bits of flesh clinging to the walls let me know my ears didn't lie. I clicked my radio on.

"Keith here. This room's clear. Moving on." Cally echoed a similar confirmation to us.

We regrouped later in the town center, most of the squads covered in blood. Gregs spoke when we all arrived.

"Alright, one last area to clear. Mr. Showers, while you clear that area, the rest of us will secure an evac zone here. Once you are finished, return for pick up."

"Yes, sir." Commander Gregs unsheathed his machete, handing it to me.

"Here. Just in case." Giving him a nod, I took the weapon and walked to where I was needed to clear. It was a cafeteria, built out of a hotel lobby. Of course. Being built out of a hotel lobby, there was only one exit. As I entered, several people stared at me over their food. Lighting a cigarette, I took up my MP5.

"Hello." I spoke crypticly. Everything after that was just a blur.

I began by unloading the SMG into the crowd, several people dropping from the hail of bullets. Some collapsed to their knees, holding stumps where arms once were, some falling from loss of legs, or crippling spinal shots. Once the MP5 was empty, I discarded it, drawing the machete. Most of the people tried to run past me, through the only exit. As they did, they were cut down. Some of the more memerable kills involved one man trying to struggle past me, the weapon slicing his head clean off. Another was a woman who tried to rip the machete from my hand, which I answered by driving it into her chest, twisting it a few times, and ripping it out, most of her insides coming out with it. A child screamed, and tried to hide behind a counter. Drawing my side arm, I fired six times, all the bullets striking her in the back. Cleaning the machete off, I sheathed it, and clicked my radio on.

"Commander Gregs. Mission Accomplished."

"Roger. Return for pickup."

Ending Author's Note: If I still have you for this chapter, let me make something clear. I would NEVER support the mass slaughter of civilians in ANYTHING. As a matter of fact, I support games which make targetable civilians invulnerable (Like City of Villians). As a matter of fact, unless I felt it nessecary, I wouldn't have written this chapter, but I felt that, to at least those who could read it, it was important to state why the EFH and the Revenants go to war.


	7. Declaration of War

Author's Note: If you chose to skip Chapter Five: "Quarantine Zone Phi", allow me to recap the ending author's note from that chapter. I would NEVER support or even describe civilians being slaughtered. Unless I felt it was nessecary to do so, I would NEVER do it. I felt it had to be done here, to establish a few things. If you SKIPPED Chapter Five: "Quarantine Zone Phi", I will not think low of you, and take solice in knowing you have lost nothing as far as plot goes. Everything important that happened in Chapter Five will be recapped here.

Six: "Declaration of War"

I punched a few keys on the keyboard, trying to reconnect to the EFH network via an unconnected computer. It was pretty hard. My security key was being a pain, continuing to give me the 'This is not your usual computer' warning, and how I should change my computer so I can access it here.

After several firewalls and security checkpoints, I finally found my way in. Working past all the spyware we integrated to keep people like me out, I established a secret, permanent connection in one of the least used parts of the internet.

It was at this time, when I was happy with having done a great job with the connection, when I found something most intreguing. It was a video file titled 'QZPhi'. Intreagued, I opened it. I watched the view from one of the soldier's helmet cams as they rappelled down into a quarantined city block. Within seconds, I found myself covering my mouth in abject horror. They were killing people. They were killing CIVILIANS. I couldn't tear myself from the screen as blood was splattering walls and people.

When the video finally ended, I cried. So many dead... I could barely reach my phone through the shaking of my hands. Unsteadily I dialed Jake's number.

"Hey, hotness, what's up?" Jake answered.

"Jake I... I need you to come to... come to your lab... I... I... there's something you need to see."

"Saline? Are you okay?" I started sobbing over the phone.

"Just come quick..." I managed through my tears. "You'll want to see this..."

Jake watched over my shoulder as I replayed the video for him. He stood in shock as he watched civilian after civilian get cut down by gunfire and melee weapon. He remained silence as his eyes darted across the screen, trying to take in everything that danced about. I looked up at him every few seconds for the duration of the thirty minute video.

It ended, and Jake's face didn't move.

"Tell me that's faked... please tell me that it's some... hollywood bullshit..." I muttered to him. He only roughly shook his head.

"No. I know that place. Quarantine Zone Phi. It's in upstate New York... And I know a few of those civilians... or knew..." Welling up in his eyes, I saw a rage I've never seen in any human. "Turn it off." He ordered, which I followed.

"Jake. I just want you to know... when I commanded the EFH... I never would have ordered that..."

"I know." He took a hold of the mouse. He started typing on the keyboard, eventually bringing up a video conversation with a man I knew too well.

"Who the hell is this? How did you get access to this channel?"

"You son of a bitch." Jake growled to the man, one Johnathan Hall, Acting Commander of the EFH. "Do you know what you've just done?"

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage. Exactly who are you?"

"Doctor Jake Allistair Ballenfield. Quarantine Zone Omega." He growled through clenched teeth. Past my chair, I could feel the dull, repetitious shaking of his right leg.

"Ah, Doctor Ballenfield. I've heard so much about you." He looked at Saline. "And would you look who it is. Commander Green. I see you've sided with the Unholy. How unfortunate."

"I've not 'sided' with them, you smug bastard! I've finally seen what the hell this organization's become! We were supposed to preserve humanity! Not kill people who weren't! Those people were civilians, Hall! Civilians! And you just charge in, guns blazing?" I called, tapping a claw on the screen.

"Symatics, Saline. More then just civilians, they were supporters of the Unholy, already corrupt by their influence. These... Quarantine Zones... they were constructed by the Unholy, and all who reside in them are corrupt, needed to be purged."

"You sick son of a bitch! They were people! Innocent people! Revenants didn't 'build' the Quarantine Zones! We don't even have any kind of government! It's just people trying to survive!"

"Details."

"Details? You kill civilians, and they're 'details'? NO ONE KILLS CIVILIANS! No one."

"Rules have changed, as have the enemies. You must adapt the rules to fit the enemy."

"Adapt the rules, huh? Well... how about this? You want 'adapt'? Adapt to this. As of this moment, Commander Hall. You have declared WAR on every Revenant in this great country. And as a Revenant myself, I will see to it that you; and that entire hippy organization of yours, comes crashing to the ground."

"Big words, Doctor. Big words from a small man."

"Oh, I'll show you just how small I can be."

"I can't abide by this, Hall. The F.E.V. runs through my veins now, and I agree with Jake. You've gone too far." I muttered, covering my face with a hand. "You've crossed a dire line, and I'm glad I'm here."

"Very well, Saline. If that's how it is, that's how it is. You'll have your little war, Doctor, and when everything's said and done, you'll wish you'd kept your mouth shut."

"Oh, and one more little 'adaptation' for your viewing pleasure. As of this moment, as the rules stated within the Geneva Convention have been violated by the EFH, I am no longer obligated to honor them. As of this moment, the laws and rules of war set out by the Geneva Convention are null and void. I must no longer abide them. That means, if your people are captured by mine, they're hostages, Hall, not prisoners of war. I hope you're happy." Jake killed the connection.

"Jake... we don't have any weapons or armor to go to war... We don't have soldiers, or even training to fight the EFH."

"No. We don't. You're right. But I know where we can get armor and weapons. And I know where to go for training."

"Where?" I asked, watching the stare harden in his eyes.

"Quarantine Zone Delta. Gather the usual suspects. We move now."

I had barely gotten settled down with Zoey before there came an announcement over the PA. It was Jake. He wanted everyone outside on the triple. Dressing reluctantly, we followed his instructions, meeting outside with the rest of the Quarantine Zone. Jake was standing on top of a bench, addressing everyone.

"It looks like everyone's here, so I'll get right down to business." He cleared his throat. "Early this morning, around six AM, the Earth For Humans Organization attacked; and destroyed Quarantine Zone Phi. Now, to those who don't know, Quarantine Zone Phi... was what was called a Control Zone. Pure human, pure civilian. Not even a knife in the zone. Under the pretense of Revenant 'Corruption', the EFH slaughtered two hundred and eight civilians. No survivors, no prisoners." There came gasps and 'oh god's from the audience. I was among one of the gasps.

"It is because of their pretense, that I have made a command decision, probably none of you are going to like. As you all know, it is generally accepted that killing civilians, regardless of reason, killing civilians is a military taboo. And so." He inhaled, shutting his eyes momentarily. "And so, I have officially declared war between the EFH, and the Revenants of America. Any quote unquote 'Mundanes' who wish to aid the Revenants, you are more then welcome. Take heart, however, aiding us in any way is as bad as being one of us. Any mundanes who take up our banner, will get no better treatment from the EFH. I will not think you a coward for declining." Someone from the group spoke, a male voice.

"You've lead us this far, Doctor! As far as I can tell, you're judgment can't be wrong! If those bastards want war; We'll give it to 'em!" A group of others echoed a cheer. I raised my hand, and the cheering quieted.

"Emma. What do you have to say?"

"I'm only gonna say this once, Jake. But I think we all know first hand the brutality of the EFH. Quarantine Zone Phi will just be the beginning. They're not gonna stop until we, and everyone who supports us, are extinct. I say we fight." Another echoed cheer.

"Very well. Then, it's to war!" The crowd erupted into a hardened battlecry that echoed into the night. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Jake echoed again, holding his hands up. "Tonight! We eat well! For tomorrow we set sail for liberty!"

Ending Author's Note: And so begins the revolution.


	8. Power to the People

Seven: "Power to the People"

Jake was busy prepping an APC for travel across country. He was hard at work wiring three additional fuel tanks to the vehicle's engine, ensuring he wouldn't have to stop to find gas every few hundred miles.

"I don't understand where we're off to in such a kafuffle." Saline muttered, handing Jake another red canister of gasoline. Pouring the rank fluid into the tank, he threw it over the side and took the one from my hand before continuing.

"Quarantine Zone Charlie." He responded, pouring another can. "And in anticipation of your next question, QZC is the place where we stored ninty percent of the weapons before the Infection. There was a team assigned to QZC when it went into lockdown, but they haven't reported back. It's pretty safe to say the lockdown failed. But thankfully, Geists are stupid, and have most likely left the weapons intact."

"Where is this Quarantine Zone Charlie?" I heard Sakura ask in her innocent little voice.

"Few miles outside Pierre South Dakota."

"Wait..." I spoke. "Pierre? Like, where we set off the pulse?"

"Ah, so someone does have the memory to remember to last book." Jake groaned as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"Book?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Week. Open your ears, Emma, I said week." He crouched down to receive another can from Sakura. "Anydiddlyway, we'll be rolling out to Pierre to check up on QZC, and see if any of the weapons are salvageable." he inhaled before coming up with another 'oh' point. "Oh! And while I remember... none of you are claustrophobic, are ya?" The group of us shook our heads, with that look of utter confusion plastered on our faces. "Very good! Alright peeps, climb on in." Jumping off the roof of the car, he pulls the heavy door down.

"I'm going with you." I hear Zoey growl as she advances.

"Yes. Yes you are." He responds as I climb in behind Sakura.

"You're not refusing me this time, Ballenfield! I'm going with you."

"Quit yer derping and get in the damn truck." He sounds, pushing Zoey into the seat next to me. "Christian! Wanna drive!"

"Hells yea!" The small Hunter Revenant answers. I felt Zoey's hand wrap around my arm as she snuggled close.

"Mmmmm..." She hums, smiling. "I missed you so much." I put my free hand on her arm and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Barf." Sarah groaned as she sat next to Jake.

"What? I think it's cute." Jake smiled, pulling the chestguard down over his coat.

"Oh, you would. Excuse me if I don't want to watch my sister getting freaky with another girl. Whom I've never met."

"Oh, a kiss on the cheek is not what I'd call 'Getting Freaky'. Now, if they started stripping, molesting each other on the floor of the APC, now THAT would be getting freaky!" He smiled, pausing. "Well! What the hell are you two waiting for? Floor. Naked. Now." Saline, sitting on the other side of Jake, slapped him across the face. "I deserved that. How's that Geeps workin' for you, Christian?"

"The GPS? Fine, why?"

"Just wonderin'." I gave Zoey another kiss on the cheek.

"Barf." Sarah groaned again.

"If you don't like it, sit up front!" Zoey growled, Sarah doing just that. "Who the hell does she think she is."

"Protective big sis." I answered.

The ride lasted for two days, Jake and Christian alternating six hour driving shifts, we stopped every few hours to raid the occasional highway-side gas station for a top up, and food runs. By the end of the next day, we had arrived at what Jake called Quarantine Zone Charlie's entrance, but it looked more like a shack out in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright, folks! Look alive! This is a military installation! Don't touch anything unless it makes something moan!" He looked around waiting for a chuckle. "What? No reactions to sexual jokes? Eeesh. Tough crowd. He put one hand on the chain-link fence around the property, testing the fence's durability with his claws. "Durable. Too durable for me. Emma, if you would?" I stepped forward and placed a claw on the fence, raking the sharp killing needles across the fence down and left. With the other hand, I formed an X which was easy to push aside. "My thanks." He squeezed through the hole I made, coming out on the other side. With a wave of his hand, he motioned us in. One by one, we all filed into the hole, cautious of our surroundings. The shack was wooden, and looked like it had seen better days. As Jake messed with the padlock, I looked outside, to the darkened structure a few hundred feet away.

"_Hey, Emma... I'm sorry about what I said at the Airport. About you just being a mindless Witch. I was wrong... and I see that. You're beautiful, Emma. Don't let 'em tell you different." Francis struggled against the strong lasso-like tongue as it tried to pull him into the raging crowd of infected. "Tell Trinsha I love her." In one motion, he drew the machete from his side, and releasing his grip, was pulled into the crowd, swinging and hollering like a Norse god._

"Emma!" Jake's voice broke me from my memories. "What the hell are you looking at, come on!" He motioned me into the shack, it's door suffering from a gaping hole where the handle should be. I nodded and shook Francis' last words once more from my mind. Stepping into the shack, I saw what appeared to be Sakura's matted hair vanishing into a sewer cover in the floor, climbing down a ladder. "Follow after me. Just in case." Jake had spoke, climbing down the ladder. I waited until his head had disappeared before starting my descent.

We had come out in what was definitely a sewer, but on one end was what appeared to be a military grade blast door, one designed to be resilient to nuclear explosions. It was closed tight.

"Strange..." Jake muttered. "No signs of Giest infestation... could the Quarantine Zone just lost communications? No... they're on military band frequencies... stay tight and focused, people. I don't know what's beyond that door." He slowly approached the blast door and began pecking on the keypad. Not three buttons in, he managed to sound an alarm. "God dammit!" He shouted, as he drew his pistol from his belt, ready at whatever was approaching. Seconds after the alarm sounded, however, it clicked off.

"Identify yourselves." A commanding, female voice spoke from the small grate by the panel, a speaker.

"G-uh... J-" Jake began, getting closer to the speaker. "Jake Ballenfield, of Quarantine Zone Omega... Who's this?"

"Stay put. We're sending out someone to clear you."

"Wait; Ballenfield?" A second female voice came over the intercom.

"Yes... that's me..."

"Let 'em in, Rika. They're clean."

"How the hell do you know, Marie?"

"'Cause! I know that man! He's some top-notch Aperture Scientist. He was on the cover of a magazine a while ago! He's clean, I can tell!"

"Dammit, Marie... Fine. Come in. But keep your weapons stowed and eyes forward." The blast door slid open, allowing us into what appeared to be a decontamination chamber. Behind the glass observation window was a woman in United States Army fatigues.

"Hold still. This won't take long." She spoke, pushing a few buttons on the panel before her. A fine, sweet-smelling mist filled the room for a minute before she spoke again. "Alright. Head on in. For your own good, doctor, stay out of doors marked with red x's."

"Why?" he asked, but the woman only walked away from her post. Standing on the other side of the door which opened for us were two female soldiers holding modified M-16 assault rifles.

"Follow us." One spoke with a cold stare to her. "Don't touch anything." They spoke as the walked forward, following a red line. We walked for a few moments, everyone in silence before reaching a command center manned by quite a few women.

"Lot's of chicks here..." Jake muttered as he serveyed the command area. One woman, a rather striking red head snapped a crisp salute to Jake.

"Doctor Ballenfield. If what Marie tells me is right, I should be honored. Staff Sergeant Rina Kitama, United States Army." Jake nodded, and gave a half-assed salute. "So, what brings you here, Doctor?"

"Uh, the weapons stored here, actually." Rina's welcoming stare turned hostile.

"These weapons are United States Military Property, Doctor. What does Aperture need with them?"

"Aperture, I'm not sad to say, doesn't. I'm taking them to Quarantine Zone Omega to arm Revenants and our supporters." The woman's eyebrow piqued.

"Those were some pretty big words that came out of your mouth, Doctor. Care to simplify them for a lowly soldier? 'Quarantine Zone'? 'Revenant'?" Jake's eyebrow raised a little higher then hers.

"Sergeant, what are your current orders?" He asked, trying to figure out what she knew.

"Current orders of Feburary eighteenth, 2010. Hold and secure the Gina Proudmore Weapons Depot for use against Iraqi Insurgents in the war on terror. Hold until homegrown threat has been confirmed neutrilized by Headquarters."

"And how long have you gone without updated orders, Sergeant?"

"About three months, Doctor. Why?"

"You do know the world's been reduced to a fine pulp, right?"

"WHAT?"

"You didn't get cable in this hole? The world's been destroyed by a catastrophe. Zombie apocalypse."

"Explain, Doctor."

"Sure. But, maybe over something the drink? It's been a long drive."

We sat down with the Staff Sergeant and Jake explained everything. Rina seemed to take it well, but was, needlesstosay, shocked and taken aback. With each word that Jake spoke, her eyes widened.

"So... it seems what our guest told us was true. Then you ARE the same Jake Ballenfield."

"Okay, my turn to be confused." Jake muttered. "Guest?" Rina took the radio from her shoulder and spoke into it. "Amy, I need you send our guest to the Command Center."

"Yes, ma'am." Another female voice spoke over the radio.

"He came to us about a week ago. He was pretty incoheirent when we found him, but what we got out of him was something along the lines you told us. We thought it was dilusions from head trauma, but with your story, it makes sense..." From the door behind us came a very familiar figure.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am... JAKE!" The burly man rose his arms in surprise.

"Francis? Is that... holy shit! It IS you!" Jake brought himself to his feet to hug the man. "Dude, how the hell'd you survive that!"

"Funny you should ask..."

""Hey Emma." He spoke calmly. Emma could hear his gruff voice even over the din. "I'm sorry about what I said at the Airport. About you just being a mindless Witch. I was wrong... and I see that. You're beautiful, Emma. Don't let 'em tell you different." He struggled one last time against the strong lasso-like tongue. "Tell Trinsha I love her." Letting go of her arms, he pulled the machete from his side, and went into the crowd of Infected swinging, hollering like a barbarian. "COME ON, YOU MINDLESS BASTARDS! THERE'S MORE THEN ENOUGH FOR ALL YOU!" He cut off legs and damage kneecaps as he slid towards the grim visage of the smoker, fully expecting to breath his last. As the creature reeled him in for the kill, he sliced the tongue from his legs, his hands catching something metal.

Reacting more then thinking, he pulled, a hatch swinging free from the ground. Swinging widely at Infected, he managed to pull himself into the hatch, the growl of a Tank prompting some haste. Just as his arm reached up to close the hatch, the Tank's fist comes down, shutting it hard on his head, knocking him out.

"We found him unconcious in one of the halls. Kind of adopted him."

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Jake spoke as he heard the story. "I thought for sure you were meat, man! Damn!"

"So, how'd it go, Doc? How'd the pulse go?" Jake's face when dreary.

"We lost Coach to a Tank... only Christian, Emma, Sarah and myself survived the APC crashing... we took some heavy casualties that day." Francis frowned as he heard of the death toll. "But! But, we've met some new friends! Francis, this is Sakura Sunday. Long story short, she kinda drank some of Emma's blood, and became a Witch Revenant."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sakura." He smiled and nodded.

"And this is Saline Green." Jake continued, introducing Saline. "Former Commander of the EFH, turned Revenant. Don't... really know what kind of Revenant she is... but you gotta admit the black looks good on her."

"Looks like some kinda... Giger shit."

"Ya know... never looked at it like that, but, yea. Her carapace does have a bit of a Giger feel to it, doesn't it? Good eyes. I'm surprised you know who Giger is."

"Come on. I'm a brute, but I'm a cultured brute."

"By the way, Doc. Have they told you about the Progenitum yet?

"Progenitum!" Jake growled, staring at Francis.. "Progenitum? Shit, Francis, you and I shouldn't even be here... I'll wait outside, you ladies..."

"Oh, stop being such a big sissy. What's so bad about Progenitum. I've never heard of it."

"I would think not. It was a virus developed shortly after 9\11, which we planned on flooding into Al-Queda tunnels to kill insurgents."

"So, it's some scary virus. You're an expert on viruses, right?'

"Progenitum only targets Y Chromosomes, dork. You'll be fine, but not me. Me, it'll kill. Slowly. Painfully."

"Heard it was deemed inhumane to use." Francis added.

"Yea! Did they tell you why!" he shook his head. "Shit turns you to gel, man. Melts you down at a molecular level, until your a big, human-sized puddle of Jell-O. Is..." He looked around. "Is that why there's an ass-ton of chicks here?"

"Yep. They opened a few canisters of Progenitum first days here. Killed all the male soldiers. Only the women are left."

"Harsh... Though, this may prove... profitable..." He grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Why do I not like that look?" Sakura asked me.

"You'll get that a lot with Jake." I answered, rubbing my temples.

Ending Author's Note: Okay, first off, I apologize about the wait. Long story short, my computer died, and I have to use a temp one, one which I only have access to every other day. Sorry. Second off: IT'S FUCKING FRANCIS! Francis was just too cool to kill off, so he's back. Joy.


	9. Revelations and Stress Relief

Author's Note: Stupidly long Hiatus 2 Finished.

Revelations and Stress Relief

Eight

Jake had everyone present packaging weapons and ammunition into crates within the hour, loading them onto helicopters which were constantly arriving from Quarantine Zone Omega. Along with overseeing the operation himself, he also took part, taking pleasure in assuring this massive stock of firepower would not be taken by the EFH. "So, Doctor. You seem to have quite the plan formulating in that head of yours. Care to share it?" Rita asked as she finished loading the last crate onto the current helicopter. Jake cleared his throat and popped his back before starting to answer.

"Of course, my dear Sergeant Kitama. The EFH have numbers on their side, of that there's no doubt. Trying a conventional conflict with the EFH will just result in us exhausting our resources. So the plan is this. Blitzkrieg."

"You're going to rush the EFH's base? Isn't that suicide?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, usually, but I think we need to nip this in the bud before the EFH discover where we're hiding and annihilate us in one fell swoop. So we'll spend only as much time as we need in training and arming before we strike. Plus, there are a few things on the home front I need to take care of, so I need time for that." He watched the helicopter's rotors begin to spin, lifting the massive machine into the air, covering his eyes from the dust which kicked up and waiting as the sound died to manageable levels, he continued. "You don't have to come with us, Staff Sergeant. There's got to be something left for you." Rina smiled a grim smile and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, Doctor. My parents died well before your little F.E.V. mishap, and I've got no other family. I go where the military sends me, and that's to protect those weapons. As long as those weapons are in Revenant hands, I'll protect the ones who hold them." Jake nodded, giving a happy smile as she spoke, and spoken like a true soldier it was.

"Very well, then Rina. You're more then welcome to join us." Just as the pair were saluting one another, I ambled over from the two feet away I was packaging the last crate, and tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"That's the last of them." I told him in confidence, brushing the dust from my hands.

"Most excellent, Emma. Gather everyone else, including the soldiers from the Quarantine Zone. We'll need all the instructors we can get." I nodded and confirmed, running off to collect the stragglers.

-Quarantine Zone Omega-

"Disney Land?" Rina chuckled as we entered the Quarantine Zone's airspace. The chuckle turned into a full-fledged laugh as it set in. "You set up a safe haven for survivors of a Zombie Apocalypse in DISNEY! That's so rich!" Jake seemed happy with himself and nodded.

"Hey, it was the happiest place on earth, and still is." Jake responded as our pilot gave our landing clearance codes. "We should still have some living quarters for you, so just get with someone and try to find a place to crash. Lots of living areas in the tunnels below the park proper, just so you know."

"What about you, doctor?" Rina started, shuffling a little closer to him. "You need a place to crash?"

"D'eh..." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Trust me, Staff Sergeant, the pass isn't lost on me. I'd like to believe you're just recovering from a short spell of cabin fever. Trust me. You don't want any of me." He looked out the window, unphased by the pass. "Disaster seems to follow my wake..."

We landed a short few minutes later, several mundanes and a couple Revenants unloading our helicopter of it's ballistic load and moving it to where ever they were stockpiling them. As the people assembled aboard the helicopter disembarked, Jake clapped to gather our attention.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. Training begins at dawn, so spread the word to every Revenant and Mundane in the Quarantine Zone, make sure they know. When the shit hits the fan, we'll need every able-bodied soldier we can get, and more. I'll be preoccupying myself in my lab for an hour or so, but please don't interrupt me for that hour. Delicate work requires concentration. Thank you, dismissed." As Jake sauntered away to his lab, Rina walked up to me and crossed her arms.

"Interesting man, that Doctor. Is he always this distant?" I gave a little nod and patted her back.

"That's a story that's going to take a while to tell. Maybe over dinner, what do you say?"

"Love to, I'm starving."

"Hey, Zoey!" I called to the meandering woman by the helicopter. "Come on, let's grab something to eat." Skipping a little to herself, she bound over to us and followed me to our place of food gatherings.

We sat ourselves in the small food court set up at the entrance to the Castle, happily eating the venue of the day (Turkey burgers in three-day old mayonnaise and relish. Not half bad, but not half good either) while Zoey and Rina happily conversed about life in the weapons depot, while I, on the other hand, was busy watching the sun set on the horizon, very much weary of the day's endeavors.

"Emma?" Rina finally asked one moment, snapping me back to reality. "You've not said anything since you started eating... and you've started eating the plate..." I looked at the empty foam plate clenched in my vice-like claws, a large bite mark taken out of the facing side. With a smile, I put the plate down and took the chewed piece from my mouth, discarding it on the corpse of it's parent.

"Sorry, guys..." I responded, rubbing my eyes. "I'm just tired, and I'm thinking too much." Zoey gave me a little hug, squeezing my neck some.

"Yea, it's been a hell of a day, I agree." Rina looked us both over with an understanding glare and nodded.

"So, that makes three of us, then." She laughed as she finished her mediocre burger, leaning as far back as she could in the backless bench. She gave me a bit of a gilded look before continuing to speak. "So, Emma... if you don't mind me asking, what's it like being a Revenant?"

"Mixed feelings." I answered, looking away. "I mean, physically, it feels great. I feel like I could throw a semi truck down the highway, and manage to run to wherever it lands and beat it there... but mentally? I don't know. Jake says I'll out-live any non-Revenant... so he's discouraged any relationships, regardless of how much I've ignored that."

"It's not about how long we live, Emma." Rina spoke in a sage tone, as if she's quoting a movie or something. "It's all about how we use the time we're given. A short life full of love will always be better then a long life devoid of it." I nodded, knowing full-well how true this one, but one thing still bothered me.

"That's true... but a short life full of love will always leave a gap in your heart. The bigger the love, the bigger the gap." Zoey gave me a sad, almost depressed look, as if I was simply reminding her of what's to come. "I'm... sorry, Zoey, I shouldn't have said that."

"No... it's okay. I know it's true... I know it's coming but..."

"I shouldn't have reminded you, I'm sorry." She hid her frown behind it's upside down cousin and hugged me.

"Idiot, stop apologizing." She rubbed my head some in a playful manner.

"You two look like you get along famously." Rina joked, throwing the plate into the nearby trashcan, having finished beriding it of it's shouldered burden of mediocre food. Zoey gave a claiming smile, wrapping me in her strangely powerful arms.

"She's mine." She said unabashed, declaring openly her affection. Rina laughed a cute little titter, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's so cute! The two of you look like a little Laurel and Hardy sometimes... but you remind me more of Sonny and Cher..."

"Dibs on Sonny and Hardy." I muttered to Zoey, who gave a disappointed glare.

"I wanted to be Sonny..." She muttered through pursed lips, prompting Rina to laugh harder. For a soldier she didn't quite strike me as the stereotypical hard-ass kind. Maybe she just loved life and all it had to offer?

"If... you don't mind me asking, Rina... what happened down in the weapons Depot... I mean... with the Progenitum..." She gave a long, drawn out sigh, her smile fading as the memories returned.

"That... I don't think I can tell you..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it..."

"No, I mean I _really_ can't tell you. I was asleep when it happened. From what I _heard_ though, one of the guys stumbled into a sealed room with floor-to-ceiling metal barrels. He opened one, the warning label on the side old and worn, and flooded the entire facility with Progenitum, killing every man in the platoon, from the lowest Private to our commander, Colonel Hillsbrad. I was the highest-ranking survivor, so I was elected as the new leader once we... ugh... got the mess cleaned up. Thankfully, in open air, Progenitum dissipates pretty quickly, so we quarantined the leak to some of the rooms and vented the rest out the top, making the place more or less safe in case we got visitors. The red X marked doors Doctor B was warned about were the quarantined areas. They still had some of the Progenitum in them."

"Progenitum sounds nasty... but... why affect only men?"

"As Jake stated, it was desgined to be used against terrorists in the Middle East... and since women aren't allowed to fight..."

"Pretty solid idea, if you ask me." Rina nodded and gave a grunt.

"Aye, but bloody messy. Man-Gel is not fun to clean up, nor does it smell pretty..." I could imagine what a puddle of gel that was once a man would smell like, but I didn't think I wanted to be exposed to it should I ever come across one. I took a peek at Rina's watch, noting how late it was getting.

"It's just about seven..." I muttered. "Think we should get some sleep?"

"Aye... been a hell of a day, moving and lifting heavy crates. Back's startin' to kill me." She laughed, standing to pop her back. "Starting to feel like an old lady already! Hell, I'm only twenty five..."

"I know how you feel, sister." Zoey muttered, standing with both of us. "I think turning in for both of us is good, let us catch some sleep for tomorrow." We all nodded, Rina giving us a salute and bidding us good night, as Zoey and I went off to catch some sleep, and maybe a little alone time.

-Meanwhile-

I sat staring at the computer screen, the image of my purple hair reflecting off the glowing LCD monitor. I re-read what was on the screen, the layout of an AI compiling itself over and over again, running diagnostic after diagnostic, all coming up the same result. Thinking, I pulled my glasses down my nose, then pushed them back up, repeating a few times to clear my head. Finally the rythmic pulling and pushing of my glasses stopped having the desired effect, finally pulling them off my face and rubbing my eyes with a heavy sigh, smoke billowing from my mouth.

The F.E.V. has changed so much since it's first infection... old strains are mutating into something new, and even Revenants are feeling the change... so why am I still a smoke-blowing freak? Maybe the F.E.V. was too far entrenched into my DNA to change? No... Jake's undergoing some changes himself, as is Emma and Hunter... Maybe there are changes, I just can't see them? Ugh... DAMMIT! Why did we have to do this in the first place...? Disaster follows that man like a plague.

I felt a pair of hands lay across my shoulders, gently squeezing my muscles, releasing the tension of the day and of my life in general. Long, slender fingers moved expertly across my muscles and gently massaged me from within. Pale fingers, long as daggers touched me tenderly as a voice spoke softly in my ear.

"You're working too much..." It was Sakura, her slender fingers working me over from the shoulders down. "You need to take a breather... relax..." Closing my eyes, I rolled my head back, laying it gently on her chest as she worked. The palm of her right hand pressed against my upper back, just between my shoulder blades and rolled slowly clockwise, the thoughts of the day melting into nothing.

"Hmmmm..." Came a pleased moan at her detailed attention. "Damn... you're good..." She gave a laugh to this and continued, a thumb rubbing the back of my neck with a powerful, yet gentle strength behind it.

"Thank you. I was a masseuse before the Infection... And I think you could very much use my talents..." Her hands were golden, moving and stroking in all the right ways, my vision blurred and senses dulled with each motion, slowly carrying me away to a remote location where the stress and ruckus of the Quarantine Zone was a world away.

"What kind of..." I found it hard to talk through the strong sense of euphoria I was experiencing. "What kind of massage do you specialize in...?" I mumbled, rolling my head back and forth.

"Aromatherapy mostly, but I dabbled in Shiatsu and Hot Stone." Her hands went back to my shoulders, both thumbs pressing just on the edge of my clavicles. "I can't do much more with you sitting in the chair, though; if you want more, you'll have to move elsewhere. She lifted her hands, leaving me wanting more, more relief, more comfort.

"Table work?" I asked, slowly pulling myself from my stupor. She gave an acknowledging grunt.

"I have to go grab a few things, so get yourself situated on this table here..." She patted the wooden table. "Oh... and make sure you take off that lab coat of yours..." She paused for a moment. "And... well... everything else while you're at it." She walked out the door to retrieve her things, while I started to strip to my undershirt and jeans, taking a towel and lying it across the wooden table.

She returned a few moments later just as I was situating myself on the table, beet red from the lack of clothing. "Ah, very good. Now, just to lock this door here so we're not interrupted..." There came the click of the door locking as her footsteps moved closer. "Alright, now... close your eyes, relax, and think of happy thoughts. It'll make this next part all the more simpler." She began her work, hands moving expertly down and across my back, finding and unknotting every single tangled muscle I had, and even a few I didn't know were there. Working her way back up, she took my head in her hands and paused for a moment. After a few seconds, I spoke up.

"Something wrong?" She inhaled before answering.

"No... no, sorry... thinking." Lightly but firmly, she turned my head both ways until my neck popped, slightly painful at first but relaxing in the long run. The silence that followed was punctuated by a disturbing feeling of tension in the room, almost as if stress relief wasn't the only thing she had planned. "Doctor, we need to talk after this. I hate to do it, but it may just give you more stress."

"You keep working like this, and I don't care what the hell you have to say... I'm keeping you." She gave a nervous chuckle and continued to work, running a thumb down my spine towards my tailbone.

"I hope you're right..."

-At That Time...-

As I had requested, I wasn't disturbed for the hour I asked for, finding myself staring at a computer screen displaying the genetic makeup of the F.E.V., I smiled. Finally, figured out what the fuck Micheal did to it to mess it up so badly. Isolate the mutagen... isolate the adaptive qualities of it... and boom.

"There you are, beautiful." I muttered to the screen, causing Saline, whom I've been working with for the hour, to walk over.

"Hum? What's this?"

"This, my lovely Saline, is the Mark II F.E.V. I managed to isolate the mutative qualities as well as the adaptive abilities, and created the purest sample of the Virus since the first."

"What's it supposed to do?" I shook my head, pressing the 'synthesize' button on the screen, a progress bar appearing.

"Only one way to find out."

Ending Author's Note: YEP! BACK! Admit it, you thought I tabled this story, didn't you? Glad to prove you wrong. More of a plot back story chapter here, but hey, they're important. I'll be writing more shortly, so stay tuned to Cry Witch II: The Revenant Wars.


	10. Rage Issues

Rage Issues

Nine

Sakura's hands were divine against my bare skin, banishing stress and fatigue wherever they went, the gentle scent of lavender and eucalyptus clinging to the air only made each touch more effective. Forty minutes into the session, and she didn't show a sign of slowing down or stopping anytime soon, and I hoped she didn't. "God, Sakura..." I muttered, moaning a little in pleasure. "I think you have the power to turn any straight woman gay, and any gay man straight..."

"That's the oils doing that." She replied. "Lavender, in all it's wonders for stress, does have that little draw back, making people a little more... turned on. Me touching you probably doesn't help that any. Don't you worry though, you'll feel so much more relieved when this is done with."

"Best part is, you're local, so if I need your services again, I know where to find you." She laughed and sighed.

"True, but just don't go spreading it around that I can do this. I'll never get five minutes to myself, what with all the stress bouncing about." I responded with a chuckle of my own, which devolved into a content sigh. The tension from before was still thick as the minutes rolled on for at least another half an hour, and by the time she finally stopped, I was so relaxed I couldn't stand properly. Helping me to a sitting position, she pulled up a chair and sat, sighing. "And now... for the part I've been dreading. Trinsha, I just want you to know I value our friendship, and all it comes with... but I'm afraid I've not been terribly open with you or your brother." She inhaled, held it, then released it before continuing. "I don't have porphyria. I never did... I didn't drink Emma's blood... I'm a member of the EFH, injected with the F.E.V. to mix into Revenant society to kill you and your brother." It seemed like she was getting a load off her chest.

"I know." I answered quickly, smiling.

"Wait... you... you knew?" I smiled and jumped off the table, bracing against it to prevent a fall.

"Of course. Emma's blood was never on ice in any hospital, and even if it was, it wouldn't have been the F.E.V. infected sample, it would have been a pure, human sample; and besides, we did a background check on you when you first came to the Quarantine Zone. It's a well-known fact, at least according to your Pre-Infection Police Record that 'Sakura Sunday' was an alias for Anne Gallagher, an ex-con who joined the EFH when they raided and liberated the Las Vegas Correctional Facility after the end of the Infection. I think the only true thing you've told us so far is you're a masseuse." I rubbed my neck and giggled a little. "A fucking brilliant one to boot."

"So... you're not angry?" I laughed some at her cute naivety.

"Of course not. Jake and I were taking bets to see how long it would take you to came clean. The EFH had tried that little thing before, using Emma. When they figured out Emma wasn't under their indirect control anymore, they had to try something different. Hall knew that Jake would eat up the possibility of another naturally-created Witch Revenant and would welcome you with open arms. So that's why. Emma told me they took a sample of her blood when they were captured by the EFH just after the Pulse. Jake and I both knew why, though we didn't tell Emma."

"Oh..." Sakura smiled, shaking her head in a mix of being impressed and in disbelief. "Oh-ho-ho, you are good! You are bloody good!" I smiled and put a hand on her pale shoulder.

"Sakura, my dear... I've got an IQ of 210. You can't fool me. Jake and I will always be a step ahead of anything anyone can cook up." She laughed at this, the relief visible on her face. "I mean... I'll be mad if you're still planning on killing us, what after that divine back massage you gave me."

"I can't. I mean... the ideals of the EFH were... alright when Saline was in command... but John Hall? He's a zealot. He doesn't see Revenants any different from the mindless ones... He offered me sanctuary in return... but I'd rather die fighting for those who can't fight for themselves, then live like a coward." I gave her a hug and smiled.

"Spoken like a true hero." The door opened, Jake's voice proceeding his face.

"Hey, Trinny, I got the-" He stopped, looking at his sister, naked, hugging another woman. He paused for a moment before closing the door and walking away. On the other side I could hear him conversing with another. " 'Just pick the lock' you said. 'They won't mind you barging in' you said. Last time I listen to you, Nick." He shouted through the door. "Lemme know when you put some pants and a shirt on, Trinny, we need to talk."

"By the way..." I spoke to Sakura, finishing out little chat. "I won our bet. He gave you a month, I gave you a week." She giggled as I redressed.

-A Few Moments Later-

The door before me opened to my sister, dressed again in her lab coat and black undershirt. She motioned me in as Nick removed himself from the premise.

"Did you get a good look?" She asked, more sarcastically then anything. I scrunched my face up and shrugged.

"Nothin' I haven't seen before."

"Man, if that was Emma, or Zoey in there, you'd be drooling. Why not with me? Am I not sexy enough for you?"

"Pbth." I responded, practically forcing my way into the room, where Sakura was packing up a back. I sniffed the air and smiled. "Oooh, Lavender and eucalyptus. Nice." Shaking that thought away, I continued my train of thought. "It's not that, Trinny, it's that your my sister. Despite the whole Predestined Lovers thing, you're still my sister, and I can't look too bad." Sakura gave me that look of confusion as I spoke. "Oh... uh, little theory I proposed back in Aperture. Long story short, when two people are destined to love one another, and their lives end in tragedy, they're reborn closer to one another. Example, Antony and Cleopatra may have been reborn as Romeo and Juliette, closer, but still apart. I theorize it's possible, far enough down the line, for them to be blood relations."

"And you think about this about you and your sister? I don't mean to judge, doctor, but that's... disgusting." She gave that look of absolute disgust when she spoke, solidifying her position. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep! That's about the same reaction the Aperture guys had, too. Apparently burning someone's house down with lemons is alright, but god forbid if you think you're destined from birth to be in love with your sister. Aperture, ya now? Silly people."

"Now, Jake, what's this you wanted to show me?" I put a finger in the air, having completely forgot why I was here, pulling a small glass phial from my pocket. "Water?" She asked, seeing the clear liquid contents.

"Not water, dear sister. This, is the Mark II F.E.V. Utilizing some of the samples from other Revenants and Geists, I managed to isolate what Micheal did to it, and I also isolated the whole 'immortality' thing. So, whoever takes this will gain a Revenants immortality, as well as slight heightened senses, speed, smell, feel, sight, the whole nine yards, but they will be, for all intense and purposes, human."

"You're playing God, Jake. Again. Remember what happened last time you played God?"

"Yea, yea, yea, I destroyed the world, stop reminding me." I took a breath and continued. "But I learned my lesson last time. This, Trinny... is the only sample. Now, for now, and ever. One. And only one. I will not duplicate it, I will not spread it, I have even deleted the formula for it, so it can never be synthasized again." Trinsha nodded and smiled.

"It seems you have learned your lesson Jake. So that just leaves the question on everyone's lips."

"Who gets it?" Sakura spoke, looking at the clear liquid. I grinned and placed the phial to my eye to look in.

"I have one in mind." Sprinting to a computer and sitting in the chair, I brough up a video camera feed program. Cracking my knuckles, I typed while I spoke. "Video Camera of Omens! Give me sight beyond sight!" Trinsha groaned at my reference. Staring at the screen, which was projecting an image from Zoey and Emma's room, I grinned and nodded a reserved nod at the sight I beheld. "That is the second time I've indirectly walked in on naked people in ten minutes." He paused for a moment. "Ooh! I should go speak to Saline! I'm on a roll!"

"No, no you don't." Trinsha responded, pulling me out of the chair, holding my collar.

"D'aaawwww..." I groaned playfully. "Meanie."

-At That Time-

Zoey and I lay in bed, sweaty and satisfied from our rest. My powerful arms sheltered her from the harsh reality of the world we lived in, while the heavy down sheets protected us both from the cold of the room. Beneath the sheets, we were both naked, having discarded our clothing about two hours ago, the heavy sheets gifting a cooling reminder on our bare skin.

"My god, you're terrific..." Zoey muttered, her head still probably abuzz with what just happened. "... with only your knuckle, too!" She laughed, remembering something that brought her great joy.

"You deserved it... we never get any alone time, so... I thought I would give you something to remember for a while. We may not get much more, what with the war and all." Zoey sighed and nodded.

"Yea... fuckin'... Jake and his over-reacting self."

"They killed civilians, Zoey. That's a bit of a... no-no don't you think?" She nodded a little, thinking.

"Well... yea! But still!" The girl sighed. "I'm sorry... I guess I'm naïve after all..."

"No need to be sorry. I think it's cute." I smiled, ruffling her hair with my free hand. She giggled, pushing my hand away.

"I'm not a kid anymore..." The PA System squelched as Jake's voice came over.

"This thing on? I can't tell.."

"Swear to god, Ballenfield! You call us!" Zoey shouted, even though she knew she couldn't be heard.

"Oh, it is, sweet!" He cleared his throat. "Zoey Mitchell, please report to my lab, aka the castle, for some important... science-y stuff. Again, Zoey Mitchell, to my lab... for important science-y stuff."

"Mother. Fucker." She groaned. I smiled and offered a course laugh.

"At least he waited until AFTER we had sex." This offered her little consolation as she threw the sheets off her.

"I'm gonna strangle that little kid! I'm... I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna fuckin' strangle him!"

"Breathe, Zoey! In with the good air, out with the bad. Don't let your anger consume you. Anger leads to fear, fear leads to hate, and hate leads to the Dark Side." I was pretty much just quoting random movies at this point but hey! If it worked for Yoda, right?

"I'm not gonna kill him. Just strangle him until he almost dies! Then I'll let him get some air back, then I'll STRANGLE HIM AGAIN!" She was boarder line hysterical at this point, dressing in her jeans and white t-shirt again, leaving the jacket behind. I laughed at the situation, knowing full well Zoey probably will strangle him. Mumbling to herself, she walked out the door in a huff.

-A Few Minutes Later-

Trinsha and Sakura had cleared out of the room at this point, shortly after Trinsha telling me that Sakura came clean, and I owed her an expensive dinner because I lost the bet. After reluctantly agreeing, I ran a few scenarios through my head, trying to figure out what sounded best, and what I'd say to Zoey when she got here. She arrived in a huff, of course, because I had interrupted something important.

"Ah, hello Zoey."

"This better be fucking good." She growled as she sat down, crossing her arms violently.

"Listen, terribly sorry to interrupt your little love-making with Emma, but something rather important has come up."

"Wait... how did you know what we were doing?" Her anger only grew.

"Oh. Cameras." I answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT!"

"It's Disney, Zoey. There's cameras freakin' everywhere here. Don't worry, just turned it on a few minutes ago, didn't see anything. Any-dang-way! On to why I called you here." She cuddled herself, trying to feel less violated. "I have a very important question to ask you, Zoey, and I want you to think about the answer very carefully." I paused as she nodded, getting over the introduction to our conversation.

"... 'Kay..." She answered slowly.

"Have you ever thought about... immortality?" I asked simply, the loopy, fun doctor giving away to one of serious nature. She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, why?" I produced the sample from my pocket and hid it in my crossed arms.

"Because, Zoey, I have the means to give it to you. Think about it. Living forever with the one you love, seeing times change together as new science and new technologies replace the old and broken. You'd be an angel given human form... a Living Goddess."

"This sounds like a sales pitch, Jake... what is it you're asking me?"

"I've perfected it, Zoey. The F.E.V. I can give you immortality at the drop of a single word. You and Emma can live forever in your own fantasy dream land. Buy a house, get some land, build a little white fence together and live your dream lives."

"Immortal? F.E.V.? You say immortal, but what you really mean is Monster. You want to turn me into one of you, don't you? A visage of fear and loathing." This was a rather sudden change. She was usually pretty good-natured. Why did she suddenly turn so...

"So violent?" I voiced the last words and continued. "Why? You're in love with one of these so-called 'monsters', and yet..."

"I love Emma, yes... but she's no monster. She's the creation of a monster." Oh... oh, okay I see where this is going. It's suddenly 'Hate on the Doctor' day. "You turned her into one of those things, and you're not satisfied with her misery. You want mine, don't you? You want to make us both into monsters." I smiled, trying to suppress the growing sense of rage in me.

"Zoey... don't go down this path. You won't like the outcome. Just... say yes. Let me give you your happiest days."

"No." She answered firmly, staring me in the eyes. I chuckled and cleaned me ear.

"I'm... sorry had something in my ear. Didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I said 'No', Jake. N. O. Should I add the 'fuck' prefix to that? Fuck no? Or should I add a suffix? 'No, you crazy bastard.' How's that?" This conversation was not going well. Zoey's sudden about-face as far as attitude was concerned well... I found it rather infuriating.

"I don't understand. You'd rather die then live with Emma forever?"

"Humans aren't meant to live forever, Jake. We're born into this world, we live our short lives, and we eventually die. It's natural. What you're trying to do... what you've done to so many... it's unnatural."

"That's EFH rhetoric. Don't tell me they've poisoned you with that shit."

"Not EFH rhetoric. Not Revenant propaganda. The truth. You've turned them all into unnatural monstrosities. And now you're trying to do the same to me." I couldn't hide my rising anger anymore. My smile vanished.

"Zoey. Don't. Don't go down this path, you won't like the outcome." She stood up to face me, coming up to about my height, her eyes alight with unholy rage.

"What! What 'outcome', Jake? Are you going to force me? Like you did to Emma? Make me drink that! You're an asshole, Jake! You always have been, and you always will be! I'll eventually die, yes, but I'll die happy! I'll be strong for Emma to the bitter-"

"STRONG?" I bellowed, Zoey physically recoiling from the outburst. "Strong, Zoey! You!" I cackled a maniacle laugh, one which caused her to shiver. "You're not 'strong', Zoey! You're HUMAN! Weak! Pathetic! Malleable and moldable!" She took a step back. "You'll never BE strong, Zoey! None of you will! If it wasn't for me, for the REVENANTS! You mangy little sad sacks of flesh would be DEAD! ALL OF YOU! YOU! NICK! EVERYONE WOULD BE DEAD OR DYING!" My voice began to turn horse from the yelling. Calming some, I took a step back and caught my breath. "Without the Revenants and myself, you'd all have either succumbed to the Infection... or been wiped clean by the EFH. We're the strength in this army, Zoey. The Revenants. We're fighting for our survival... you? You're just along for the ride. We could ditch you at the roadside and still pull it off. Don't think we need you. It's just convenient to have a meatshield to hide behind." In my anger, I had lost track of what I wanted to say, the entire conversation spiraling out into a torrent of pent up aggression, frustration and anger.

"Meatshield?" Anger grew in her now. "Is that all we are to you? Cannon fodder? You'd just throw us all out in front of the EFH, and ring the dinner bell! You sick mother fucker. You god damn monster! You need us more then we need you-" I snapped again, lashing out and snatching her by the neck, lifting her effortlessly off the ground.

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" I bellowed as she fought my powerful grip. "NO ONE NEEDS YOU, YOU PATHETIC, SELFISH BITCH! YOU TAKE! TAKE! TAKE! AND DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHO YOU TAKE FROM! YOU'D SOONER TURN US ALL IN TO THOSE EFH FUCKERS THEN GIVE US A GOD DAMN CHANCE!" My grip tightened around her neck as I thought how easily it would be to break her spine like a flimsy toothpick. "LET ME TEACH YOU A LESSON, ZOEY! FUCKING DARWIN! SURVIVAL OF THE GOD DAMNED FITTEST!" Raising her higher, I mellowed out. "And you can't hold a fucking candle to me. You're nothing. Hear me? Nothing. That's all you humans are. Sad. Defenseless. Sacks. Of meat." Her face was turning blue now, air a very much needed resource in her body. I contemplated ending her existence a few more seconds, before breaking the wooden table in the room with her back, not damaging her too badly, but keeping her grounded. Inhaling, I turned to the door. "Don't come crying to me when you die in the coming battle, Zoey." I growled, looking in her direction over my shoulder. "Because I won't shed one god damn tear for your useless hide. I'm not like Emma. I AM a monster." Opening the door, I exited and slammed it shut, pausing outside to catch my breath. Before I began my trip to wherever I was going to cool me head, I heard a soft sob from the room I left.

Ending Author's Note: Little pent-up rage issues between Jake and Zoey. Zoey's had problems with Revenants for a while, we just never saw them. Look at it from her point of view, and she's right. Look at it from Jake's point of view and HE's right.


	11. Internal Debates

Internal Debates

Ten

-Mitchell

Weeks had passed since our falling out, and Jake has been strangely distant to everyone, having vanished for about a week after, and when he returned, locking himself in his lab and taking no visitors, even from his sister. I hadn't told Emma about what happened between Jake and I in his lab that day... I didn't feel it necessary to burden her with such knowledge. I had simply told her he wanted to ask me a few questions, which I answered.

-Ballenfield

It's been about... oh... twenty four days since Zoey and I had our shouting match about rhetoric and reasons. After leaving her to cry alone in the concrete psuedo-lab, I had left the Quarantine Zone, and drove cross-country back to Quarantine Zone Alpha, where I had my initial lab. There were a few projects I had left there that I wanted to recover and pick back up. I thought the eight day drive would do me good to clear my head, and also get out the remaining slivers of hate I had side-swiping and t-boning stranded cars on the highway with the powerful ACP. After returning, I spoke to no one, thinking about what had happened that day...

-Mitchell

I can honestly say that I regret what I told him that afternoon. He's no monster, just a misguided kid, cursed with an IQ too high to think straight. Do I regret turning down his offer...? No... that I can't say with any clarity which way, but I do regret the words said. If I could re-do our encounter that day I would... hell, I don't know what I'd do... I spend my days trying to get into his lab, try to see him again... just to let him now that I forgive him... and that I hope he forgives me... even though I know my actions that day were beyond forgiveness.

-Ballenfield

I can't believe I almost killed her. Twice. The sensation of her life passing through her neck, through my very claw... a life I could end with a simple motion of my hand... the thought of what might have transpired in those precious seconds send shivers down my spine even today. I had almost killed her... I had almost killed Emma a second time... And more importantly, I had almost killed myself. Do I regret me actions? Of course. I had said things... horrible things... nasty, grim-dark things I never met to say, and for that I'm very sorry... perhaps the first time in my life I've been truly... truly sorry. With an APC full of half-finished projects, most of which scientific variations of several aspects of the games I used to play in my youth, youth being a relative notation when you're twenty, I began the four day journey back across the shattered continent.

-Mitchell

When Jake would finally rouse himself from his lab, I would be there to hope to offer an apology. Instead of stopping to talk to me like I was used to, he gave me the silent 'don't' look, and walked passed me, almost like he just wanted to forget the whole thing. He strode silently to the mess hall, took a can of soda from a cooler, and then walked back to his lab, only to lock the door again, the lights flickering in the room.

-Ballenfield

I knew Zoey was camped outside my lab. I could hear her scratching knocks and quiet pleads to be let in for... god knows why. I ignore them, pretend I don't hear them and continue to work. I said nothing to Zoey as I went to get a much-needed drink, just looked at her with a wanton expression, trying to decide if I was beyond redemption in her eyes. I probably was. She probably hated my guts now, and told everyone she knew what a horrible person I was. My thoughts on this would only be futher reinforced by Emma's increasing distance from me...

-Windsor

Zoey tried her hardest to lie to me about what happened that day. Said something about 'questions' and 'clarifications', but the bruise on her neck suggested otherwise. I didn't know Jake as long as other people, but I would hope he wouldn't have raised his hand against her... for no reason, right? That's not him, right? He's chivalrous and kind, always thinking of others before himself. I kept my distance from him when he returned to the Quarantine Zone... unsure if he could do the same damage to me that he did to her. It's healed now, no more then a bad memory, but I still see that black hand print on her neck whenever I look at her. I can't tell if it's my imagination, or if it's really there.

-Ballenfield

Jake's been awfully distant as of late. He's locked himself in his lab and won't even let me in to give him dinner. 'Just put it on the floor' he keeps saying, but when I return in the morning, the flies have eaten more of it then he has. I ask around some of the people in the Quarantine Zone, hopeful he would open up to someone. Zoey diverts her eyes and changes the subject, while Emma throws the entire line of questioning out the window with one of her 'forget about it' lines. Hell, not even Christian's seen him, and Francis seems too busy with other things to be concerned about this...

-Calder

I hate mysteries.

-Ballenfield

Rina's been working the Revenants and anyone else who wants to fight into a hell of a fighting force to be reckoned with as of late, and I can feel the drums of war starting to roll, the war with the EFH will soon boil over to something we can't hope to win. I guess the time for waiting is over, and the time for action is here.

-Assembly In Quarantine Zone Omega-

I had called an assembly outside Cinderella's Castle to announce the attack on the EFH's Base. It had been one of those things I had done tentatively, only having recently come out of my lab, several of the projects I've been working on coming with me. From my podium, I noticed a few familiar faces, Zoey and Emma among them.

"Alright, listen up." I spoke clearly as the Revenants settled down, listening to my ever word. "Rina tells me you have made incredible improvements in your training, so I think it's high-time we brought the fight to the EFH themselves. Saline's told me where Commander Hall is holed up, so we'll be launching a direct assault against the base." There came little response from this, save for a small rumblings of support. "I know some of you have developed opinions on some of your peers..." As I started to say this, my eyes drifted to Zoey. "Regardless of how weak or pathetic you may find your allies, or how monstrous and as much of an asshole as you may find them... I ask that you put that all behind you and fight for the one goal we're all gathered here to support, a free, tolerant America." I turned to Rina to my right and nodded her up to the podium.

"Alright... we'll be breaking into squads of five for this mission, each leader has already been told of their missions, and you're too break into whatever squad you want. I'll be leading squad eight, Jake will be leading squad four, and Emma will lead squad two. Everyone else knows their assignments, so break up and group." I watched Zoey group up with Emma, Christian, Francis, Sarah and Marie in tow. I pulled Rina aside and muttered to her.

"I don't want Emma and Zoey in the same squad. You take Zoey for me, would you?" She nodded.

"Uh, Zoey?" She called to her, Zoey looking up as I started to arm myself with some of my little projects. "You're group's already pretty heavy on the skill, so I'd like you and Francis to move to my squad, if you would."

"Uhm... okay, if that's what you want." I heard her answer. I kept my head down so I didn't have to look at her. I sheathed the sword on the table, a small fission battery attached to the side, at my back and collected a few of the others. I was dressed a bit differently today, wearing a blue uniform from one of my games I loved, fitting much better then the lab coat I usually wore. Trinsha tapped my shoulder quickly, looking over she gave me that 'seriously' look.

"What?" I asked quickly, trying to read her expression.

"An A.S.S.P. Uniform, Jake, really?"

"What? I like it. Don't look like you don't approve, you made the silly thing."

"And I regret every second of it now." She stared at me, studying me through those eyes of hers. "Jake, talk to me." She spoke plainly.

"What's to say?"

"You vanish for a week, then when you return you lock yourself in your lab for almost a month, you don't talk, you don't eat, you don't take visitors. What's wrong?"

"I said some things I regret."

"You always say things you regret, what makes this any different?"

"I said some things I _really_ regret... I won't go into details but... I would really honestly not have Zoey on this mission... I'm afraid she might shoot me."

"Zoey's not going to shoot you you dork." I shook my head, Trinsha reading the look on my face. "What did you do?"

"It's in the past." I tried to turn around, Trinny grabbing my shoulder, turning me to face her.

"THAT'S what you said when I ask about Melissa! That's how you treat the women in your life, Jake? When you hurt them, it's 'just in the past'?"

"That's not it, Trinny, and you know it!" I barked back. "I hurt her, okay. Badly." She looked at her, to which I responded. "Not physically... psychologically. We had a... falling out just before I left. I said things... horrible, terrible things I shouldn't have. I'm pretty sure Zoey hates me right now, and Emma's not far behind." I looked up, thoughts milling around in my head that I had no idea I could have. "It's times like this where I think it's better if I just didn't make it back from this battle." A firm slap across my face knocked me out of my thought, and onto my rump, the back of the uniform stained with the green smears of grass.

"Jake Allistair Ballenfield. You stop this self-induced emotional torrent right now, or so help me I will slap you so hard, you'll fall unconscious and wake up six years in the past. We've all done things we regret, hurt a lot of people we shouldn't have, but that's what we're fighting for, right? The chance to be human! To MAKE these mistakes, and learn from them. I won't ask the circumstances of what happened between you and Zoey, and frankly I don't care. I want you to march right over there and apologize to her, and make amends." She gave that motherly point of her finger as she stood over me, seething. I rubbed where her hand hit me and gave a little smile. Standing and nodding, I gave her a hug.

"It's times like these, sis, you look the most like mother."

"Enough of that. Apology, now." She practically pushed me towards Zoey, who was loading a few weapons into a truck. As I got near, she took one look at me, climbed into the truck's cabin, then shut and locked the door. Leaning her head back on the seat, she pretended like she was asleep.

"Jake, we're ready to move." Rina muttered to my left as I stared at Zoey ignoring me. With an airy nod, I went to my truck to move out.

"We'll talk about this later, Jake." Trinsha muttered, climbing into the back of one truck.

-After a Long Drive-

After driving to and from Quarantine Zone Alpha once, I didn't feel like spending another four days in a car, but what has to be done, right? The EFH base was built out of an old Nuclear power plant that was shut down long before the Infection. We had assembled outside of the base and, apparently, Hall knew we were coming. Assembled outside the walls was his own army of much better equipped, probably much better trained soldiers. My cell phone rung, and answering it came the voice of John Hall.

"Doctor. So glad my intelligence was right. So this is the little army you managed to work up, is it? Looks rather... paltry."

"Safe your breath, Hall. You'll need it for begging." Hanging up, I turned to the assembled soldiers. "Alright ladies and gents. No prisoners." The assembled soldiers unleashed a battlecry, followed by a Revenant rendition of the Sounds of Iwo-Jima. Much to my sister's dismay, I joined in with the others, weapon at the ready.

-A Long, Haggard Battle Later-

Combat Fatigue. Best way I could describe it. The last hour or so of combat merged into one muddled mess of incoherent babble. I found myself crouched behind a truck with Zoey and Francis, trying to survive. "Oh, and this is not where I wanted to be right now..." I muttered, clutching the rifle tight.

"Don't worry about it, Jake... I'm not going to kill you..." Zoey reassured me, despite how not reassuring it was. She peeked around the truck to see who had us pinned down. "Alright, listen... I think I can hit him from here, but I need you watch my back." I gave a nod.

"Sure, tell me when."

"On three." She answered, getting to a crouch, ready to move. "One... two..." A single gunshot rang out, ideally indistinguishable from the other gunshots echoing across the battlefield. What made this particular shot was two things, the first was that it was different about this one was that it was a higher-caliber round, probably a fifty cal fired out of some kind of long rifle, like a sniper rifle or something like that. The second thing that made this shot unique was it's target. With a dull thud, I watched Zoey collapse to the ground, blood pooling under her body. I was too shocked to speak at first, but words found form once more.

"Zoey!?" Dropping the weapon, I checked her pulse. Dead. Just like that... no pain... no suffering... no 'tell Emma I love her'... just death. "This... isn't how it's supposed to end." I felt a mix of feelings pooling inside of me. There was only one thing left to do in my mind, and no one would like it. My phone rang again. Practically tearing it from my pocket, I answered in an eerily calm voice. "Hall."

"Ready to surrender, Ballenfield?"

"Why don't you give me a written invitation up there, and we can talk about it." I answered, again, still trying to think things through.

"Of course. Throw your weapons down, and walk right up to the power plant, and we'll talk." I dropped the rifle from my hands, and stood. The soldiers received the message, and didn't fire as I walked up, Trinsha and Emma in tow.

"Talks?" Trinsha asked. I nodded.

"Where's Zoey?" Emma asked, looking about.

"Behind that car, face down in a pool of her own blood.

"WHAT?!" She bellowed, turning back and sprinting to the car.

I was 'escorted' to where Hall was barricaded by a few of the EFH soldiers. He looked rather smug, sitting there in his plush chair. It had been the first time I've seen the EFH Commander. He looked a lot like me. A man of power, who could coerce waves of men and women to do his bidding with but a word. He glared at me through arrogant eyes shielded behind half-rimmed glasses. "Doctor Ballenfield." He smiled, standing. "We meet at last, face to face." Walking over towards me, he stared at me. "What? No witty retorts?"

"I don't have to have a witty retort. The loosers often talk the most."

"Well, I'll break that chain. Did you honestly think your little 'freedom for all' routine would work this time? The British fell for it during the Revolution, but I won't. You Infected are all the same. Everything you touch turns to dust."

"Beg to differ." The two EFH soldiers had confiscated my sword and other weapons. "I have a proposition for you, Johnathon."

"Oh?" he chuckled. "I think you're hardly in the position for negotiation."

"Again, beg to differ. You want a quick end to this battle, John, as do I. So I offer a quick out."

"Alright, I'll humor you. What do you propose? And don't try to quiz your way out of this, Ballenfield. You're smarter then me, I know that. I'm smarter then to think I can wit or intelligence my way to victory."

"I didn't think you would. Here's what I have. They say the backbone of an army is it's commander. Are you as strong as your army, Hall?"

"You propose a one on one fight, Ballenfield?" He laughed again. "You're either very brave, or very foolish. I take it that uniform is for show... from some... fantasy, no doubt. I'm a soldier myself, 'Doctor'. You can't hope to win."

"One on one, Hall. You and me. Swords. What do you say?" He smiled, and held a hand to one of the guards, who handed him a sword. "Give the man his sword back." The other returned my sword. "Alright, Ballenfield, let's see how much of a swordsman you are." He took a fighting stance, while I took a more relaxed stance. I gave a weak hit with the blade, Hall deflecting it with ease. I toyed with him quietly as I tested his strength.

"What's the matter, Ballenfield? Can't afford to give a little hit to your better?"

"It's as I said Hall." I muttered again, flicking a switch at the side of the sword hilt, a crackle emanating from the blade. "The loosers always talk the most." I raised the sword above my head, taking an aggressive stance. "After all. This sword is just modeled off one of my 'fantasies'. How dangerous can it be?!" As the charge in the blade grew to it's maximum, I shouted at full volume. "THUNDER SLASH!" Bringing the blade down, he tried to block, but the force and the electicity coursing through the blade shattered his sword, causing him to fall over from the shock, similar to a tazer.

My grip tightened on the blade as I unleashed my anger. "You KILL my friends! You oppress what I've become, what we've all become, and yet you have the BALLS to call me here to negotiate a SURRENDER?!" I leveled the point to his neck, growling. "What's your end, Hall?! Why all the bloodshed!?"

"Your immunity..." He muttered through the strain of the electricity in his body. "Your immunity warranted your destruction..."

"Immunity? Immunity from what? The F.E.V.? That's gone."

"Not the F.E.V... Su-Suppression Field... The Over-Watch..."

"You're making no sense, Hall! Start making it!" I turned to the two guards, their helmets coming off. It was Trinsha and Sarah.

"When Zen... was destroyed by the Orange One... the Combine had a clear shot to earth... but the F.E.V... your Immunity... with you still alive, it would be impossible to... colonize." I smirked.

"I knew it. You're an advanced party. Tell me about this... 'Over-Watch'." The electricity in his body subsided, giving his muscles control.

"The Combine Over-Watch is a interstellar organization bent on the eradication of every other species. Total colonization of every planet they lay eyes on..."

"So while we've been shredding each other apart..."

"They've been massing for an invasion." I growled, more at my own stupidity. "DAMMIT! We've been dumb asses, Hall, both of us."

"Why? If I were to defeat your army..."

"You'd be easy pickings for them. Think about it, you moron. First rule of colonization. Eliminate the indigenous population. Once we're out of the way, you'll be next, you're a moron, Hall."

"I am not a moron." He muttered.

"Yes you are! You're the moron the Combine hired to kill us all!" I picked him up by the collar. "How long until the invasion begins?" A loud clap of thunder outside stopped me. Hall shook his head.

"It already has..." Dropping him, I ran to the window, a large, swirling blue cloud appearing in the sky. I had seen this in multiple simulations in both Aperture and Black Mesa. A over-stimulation of earth's atmosphere with both positive and negative singularity charges, similar to ones seen in black holes, but much different. These were expanded when I worked in Aperture to explain how Wormhole technology works. More specifically... portals.

"Ssssssshit..." I grumbled. "Portal Storm." I turned to Trinny and Sarah. "Run! Get out of here!"

"I've already lost, Jake... I set the reactor to explode... it might destabilize the Portal Storm... but it won't stop it. You've got to get your and my men out of here..." I nodded.

Sprinting out of the powerplant, we came to watch the storm grow, EFH and Revenant soldier alike looking up. Emma was still crouched over Zoey's body, the dried trails of tears still in her eyes.

"What happened in there?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Long or short version?"

"I don't have time for your fucking games, Jake!"

"Short of it is, we're screwed..." I looked towards the power plant and nodded. From my pocket, I pulled a syringe out, and jammed it into Zoey's shoulder, injecting her with what was inside. "Trinsha, listen to me. There's something I need to do. The reactor will explode, I don't know how long it'll take, but this place isn't safe anymore. Trinsha, listen to me, take Emma, Francis and the others and go to Ravenholme. Doctor Kliener's got a lab near there... he'll help you..."

"Kliener? From Black Mesa? Have you been talking to him?"

"On and off. If I'm not back in five minutes, go." She nodded, but it felt more obligatory.

"What about Zoey? We can't just..." Emma pleaded.

"Take her. At least give her a proper burial." She swallowed hard and gave a grim nod. "Oh, and Emma..." She turned back to me. "_Kas-naladak_." Blinking twice, she nodded. "And now..." Turning to the smoldering power plant, I hunkered down and bellowed: "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOY!"

"Oh my god!" Francis called. "He ran in..."

"JAKE!" Saline shouted after him as his form disappeared into the power plant, his last phrase melding into a heartfelt 'Jenkins!' as he vanished.

"Shit... what the-!" I muttered as the mess of everything that happened recently started coming back in waves. Zoey dead... Jake dead... who knows who else dead. And me with no more tears to cry. I looked down to Zoey's body, and with ginger hands, I picked her up, her form simply slumping in my arms. Despite the dryness of my tearducts, I managed to cry more. "Trinny... come on." I told Trinsha, walking to the truck.

"Jake's still in there! We can't just-"

"Trinsha, with all due respect, get your ass in the truck, or I'll force you in there!" I growled, shooting her a cruel look. With a final, uneasy look to the power plant, she shook her head.

"Jake... this was your plan all along... You never wanted to live in this world you helped to create... did you?"

"Sometimes, Trinny..." Francis droned in a tone very foreign to him. "We can't live in the world we create. Your brother knew that. He wanted YOU to live in this world... knowing..."

"Don't Francis! Don't say that! Jake was a good man! A decent man! He just... he was just misguided..."

"Now, please!" I growled again, putting Zoey in the back as flat as I could. Everyone piled in the car as the others fled in different directions, away from the pending explosion.

With the roughness of the country road, something resembling a DVD dropped out of the sunvisor, falling onto my lap. Trinsha took it, looking it over.

"It says 'From Jake'..." Trinsha shook her head. "Dammit Jake... why are you always so... prepared...?"


	12. Answers

"Answers"

Eleven

Quarantine Zone Omega couldn't come soon enough. We had driven just as hard to get back to the Quarantine Zone as we had to get to the EFH's base, just to get access to a damn DVD player. We didn't stop to talk to anyone was we tore into Jake's lab, opened the DVD player tray, and put the disc in, eager to discover what he had recorded on it. There were no menues, this was no professional DVD with an entertainment movie on it, this was more. The first thing we saw was Jake's face, staring at us through the television, a shrill coldness about him.

"The following is a confession, as well as a last will..." He spoke on the TV, his voice unshaken. "Before we begin, if there is anyone in the room not by any of the following names, please evacuate them. Emma Windsor. Zoey Mitchell. Trinsha Ballenfield. Saline Green." He paused. "If any of the previous people aren't assembled now, please pause this movie, and retrieve them. I have information for you all." We quickly did a look around, everyone he mentioned assembled, plus Francis. But we didn't think Jake would mind Francis hearing this. "What I have to say must not be spread around, as it could bring down the very foundation of what people know to be the truth. I know you're there, Francis, and I want you to leave too. Sorry, but this isn't for you." Francis cocked an eyebrow.

"Damn... he's good." He muttered, leaving the room.

"This message is for the light of my life, the reason I live and breathe... my beloved sister." He cleared his throat and continued, undaunted by the weight of the task at hand. "Trinny. We've been through a lot together, you and I. Aperture... Black Mesa... and this. We've been stalwart in the storm, and the winds have proven too weak to knock us down. You are everything to me, my sister, my love, my other half... the better half, mind you." Another pause. "I've done some horrible things in my life, sister. Horrible things I can never hope to make amends for. People have died while following me, and even now as another loved one teeters of the edges of life and death, many more yet will die in my name, or by what I have done. This isn't easy, sister, but this must be said. When this movie is done... when you lay down to sleep this night... if sleep ever comes to you again, I want you to find a file on my computer... it will be called Aegis. Run that program, and read what it has to say. That is all I can say here." He paused again, clearing his throat between speeches.

"This message is for my second love, a woman who I have killed many times, who keeps coming back... stronger and stronger each time, Emma Windsor, or Melissa Cronson, if you so prefer. I've told you a cruel half-truth about who you were before the Infection, and I want to clarify what really happened. Melissa Cronson and I were no mere acquaintances. Quite the opposite, really. Melissa and I had been... dating for about seven weeks. The day I met you... her... at the airport, my intentions were not initially infection... but answers... and a confession. I had planned to propose to her that day... to hopefully bring a happy end to both of our miserable lives. Unfortunately... there was too much hate in Melissa... too much rage at humanity for any kind of real affection to blossom. So I did the only thing I could. I gave her a new life, one free of hate and rage... one where she could love who she wanted... be it me or another. Emma... if you open the cabinet under my desk... left side top drawer... you'll find the ring I was going to give to Melissa... it's a sour reminder now, and I want you to have it... give it to Zoey. Get your little house in the city... live the happy life I could never have." He paused again, closed his eyes and inhaled, holding it before continuing.

"This next message is for Saline Green, a woman who has managed to steal away my heart in more ways then one..." He paused again, this time more for effect. "I've not told you this... but Marie and I both agree that the test results are conclusive." He looked around the desk before him for a moment before producing a piece of paper very alien to me. "Saline... you're pregnant..." He muttered very matter-of-factly before dropping the paper. "And yes, before you ask, it's mine. That night we had..." Trinsha paused it, glaring at Saline.

"When the hell did this happen!" She growled, more out of frustration then anything.

"When... when we returned from Quarantine Zone Delta... we... slept together then..."

"Dammit, that little nerd..." Trinsha growled again, resuming the movie.

"...together was special, and I want you to know that... raise our son or daughter with only happy memories of their father. I don't want my mistakes to blemish their lives. I know you can do this, Saline. You're a survivor, just like us all." There came another pause.

"And now... for Zoey." He stared hard at the screen. "If my calculations are correct, the Mark II F.E.V. should be just about done reconstructing her, and she should be waking up any moment now... Yes... Emma... I knew Zoey would die... and I knew you would bring her back. I've planned more of this out then anyone would know. Don't ask how, but that's the truth." All of us looked at one another with a sour realization.

"Zoey!" We all shouted in unison, Trinsha pausing the DVD while we all tore out of the room to check on Zoey. We had left her in the back of the truck as we had all pulled in to the Quarantine Zone, completely forgetting almost entirely about her. We had all arrived to a most interesting sight. Zoey was sitting up in the truck, looking very awe-struck, looking about the loading dock, before her eyes fell on us.

"This isn't right..." She mused, looking around to us all. "I'm... dead... I should be dead!" She thought for a moment. "Wait..." She paused, her brain clicking to something. "Jake... you didn't..." Rage filled her eyes as she stood. "Where is that little rat bastard, I'll kill him for this!"

"Zoey..." Trinsha began, her eyes filling with tears. "Jake... died... Saving you was his last act... Come on... there's something you need to see..." She lead Zoey, along with the rest of us, back to the lab where the DVD remained on the screen, untouched. She sat Zoey down and rewound to the beginning of the part relative to her.

"... Zoey... if you're alive right now, I'm sorry. I know you said you wanted to die like a normal human... I know you wanted to go out of life as you had come in, cold and alone, bleeding to death in some god-forsaken battlefield... but that's not where you belong... death doesn't have to come for you. I betrayed your trust, yes... but for the best reasons. Zoey... the woman you know as Emma Windsor... means more to me then you'll ever realize. I brought you back, because you deserve someone like her in your life... and she deserves someone like you. Don't hurt her, or I swear to god I'll eviscerate you." He paused, leaned back in the seat, and smiled, looking very satisfied.

"Other then that, you have done everything expected of you until this time. Now, I only need a little more of your time and effort. Trinsha... bring everyone to Black Mesa East. Doctor Kliner can help you with what will come next. Everything you and I have ever worked for have been for this." He kissed a two of his fingers, and placed them on the camera lens. "I love you, Trinny. Now and forever. Don't let this idiot's sacrifice be in vein. Good bye." The sound of a door opening caught his attention as he clicked the video off, the DVD going to a blue screen. Everyone stared blankly at the screen as the weight of everything settled in.

"What... do we do now?" Zoey aked, looking still a little pale. Trinsha shook her head, removed her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"We do what Jake always wanted..." Replacing her glasses, she turned off the television and ejected the DVD. "We go to Ravenholme."

"Where's that?"

"Ravenholme's a little town on the coast, near New York. There's a lab there run by one of our old research friends from Black Mesa... It shouldn't take us long to get there." Back not even half an hour, and we were already heading out. "We'll need to pick up an extra hand, though. I have a friend in the Quarantine Zone... she's good with a gun and can help us. You all wait at the truck, I shouldn't be long." Everyone nodded and collected their things, returning to the truck they arrived in.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Trinsha returned to the truck about ten minutes later with a new person in tow. She was about Trinsha's height, and about her build. She had beautiful blonde hair, tied into the strangest pair of drills off the sides of her head. She wore a cute brown beret on her head, her entire ensemble outfit looking like something out of a magical girl anime. "Sorry about the delay everyone. This is an on-line friend of mine, Mami Tomoe." Mami bowed and smiled to everyone.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Trinsha-san... told me about what happened. I'm sorry for your loss." Her smile faded for a moment, reflecting on those lost.

"We can't sit here and be sad all day. We've got a world to save." Mami's smiled returned, with a bit of boundless determination added in. Now that I looked at her, in mix with her strange way of saying Trinsha's name, she looked a bit oriental... Japanese, maybe.

"You're right." Trinsha confirmed, patting Mami on the back. "Mami here is an expert marksman, and will prove an asset."

"What brings you out here?" I asked as we piled into the car. I figured we had about a day's drive ahead of us. I could make conversation.

"School, actually." She responded. "I was part of the foreign exchange program in my old school, and happened to be sent here just before the infection. Needless to say, I was unable to return home."

"And the whole... gun thing?" Mami smiled as she climbed into the back of the truck with us.

"I like guns. It gets my frustration out."

"I like her!" Francis chimed in. "Can we keep her?"

"Wow..." Zoey mused. "A hundred and fifty three things you hate, and one you like. New record, Francis."

"You've been counting?" He blurted out.

"Yes. Yes I have." Zoey responded. Mami laughed a little at this.

Ending Author's Note: I'M BA~ACK! Sorry about the delay, had a horrible rash of "Shitty RL stuff" mixed in with an attack by Sir Writer's Block. Should be back on the circuit now. And a new character! This one is a crossover from my favorite series to date. See if you can tell which.


	13. The Seven Hour War

"The Seven Hour War"

Finale

We took turns driving, the group of us, piled into a car, driving unceasingly towards New York, to Black Mesa East, with the hopes of finding a man who still remembered us. It had been too long, probably five years, since I had last seen Doctor Kleiner, back in Black Mesa just after the Resonance Cascade. I can't believe Jake's been talking to him for the past few years, and never told me... Looks like Jake holds a lot more secrets then even _I_ knew about. A week into the drive, and I was ready to quit.

I heard Mami in the seat next to me crack her neck. "Are we there yet?" She groaned, causing me to laugh a bit. It had been a quiet trip, Zoey and Emma speaking little during the whole affair, leaving only Mami and I to converse on the off-chance neither of us were driving.

"Don't worry." I responded as a sparsely populated rural area came into sight just down the road. "That's Ravenholme right there." Mami seemed to pique up at having finally reached our destination, her once-tired amber eyes brightening for a split second.

"Thank god. I don't know if I could stand being in this car for much longer..." A sentiment I wasn't afraid to say I shared. We drove through the tight streets of Ravenholme, the citizenry moving out of the way and allowing us to pass with a little wave. Little had changed here, the infection mostly unseen in this part of the country... either that, or they had a hell of a defense force. I rolled my window down, flagging one of the people down.

"Sorry to bother you but... do you happen to know of a Doctor Issac Kleiner living around here?" The man smiled and nodded.

"Of course. He lives in the lab, just over there. Follow the street here until you hit a large gate, that's the lab. Just ring the bell and he'll let you in." Smiling to the man, I waved him off and thanked him, going about my way.

"What kind of man is Doctor Kleiner?"

"He's a bit of an eccentric, but a good man. Helped Jake and I get out of Black Mesa. Hell, if not for him, we'd both be dead." The streets wound around the small, meshed town of Ravenholme until we came to a large gate, looking like an airport hanger. We all got out of the car and stretched our legs, finding our way lazily towards the smaller door on the side, Zoey, Emma and Francis muttering little 'about time's and 'I can't feel my legs' and 'I hate roadtrips' as they milled about in place. Pushing the button on the panel nearest the small door, I cleared my throat. "Doctor Kleiner? Doctor Kleiner, it's Trinsha... Trinsha Ballenfield... open up please." There came a long pause.

"Ballenfield, Ballenfield... why does that name sound so familiar?" Came Issac's voice from the intercom.

"Doctor Kleiner, you worked with my brother and I. Back at Black Mesa. Please, open the door."

"AH! Ballenfield, of course! Come in, come in!" There came a loud thunk as the mechanical locks opened, the door swinging free. I motioned everyone in, collecting Emma and Zoey into the small antechamber. Issac's voice came back over the intercom inside the room. "Just need to make sure you're free of that infection nonsense..."

"You'll find only two of us free of it... I'm afraid myself and one of my colleagues to be a Revenant." I responded as a red laser light started to scan us.

"Yes... your brother told me something to the effect... I see only one male in your party, where's that scallywag brother of yours?"

"He's... we'll talk in person. Easier then over a machine."

"Of course, of course. Please, come in. The door opposite the one we entered from opened, a middle-aged man of loose african descent greeted us, a smile on his face.

"Trinsha! It's been ages!" I gave the man I knew well with a hug.

"Eli, how the heck have you been?"

"I can't complain, come on, Issac wants to see you." We wound through the research facility, scaling stairs and ladders until we finally reached a small lab, cluttered with junk and various small objects.

"Issac, look who's here." The aged face of Issac Kleiner, a good bit older then I remember, smiled as we entered.

"My heaven. If it isn't Trinsha Ballenfield in the flesh. Last I saw you, you and that ruggamuffin brother of yours were looking for jobs at Aperture. How did that go?"

"I'd say it was a downgrade, but I'd be lying... listen... Issac, I need to call in a favor. Jake said you'd help us..."

"Rightfully so." Issac responded quickly. "Speaking of young Mr. Ballenfield, where is he?"

"He died... about two weeks ago." Issac's smiling face mellowed out, the older gentlemen pushing his glasses up onto his face proper.

"Oh... oh dear me... This... this is not good... we have lost a fine, sound scientific mind..."

"We can't keep mourning his loss, Issac, he said you'd help us, and I need to know if you can."

"Yes... yes of course. Your brother and I have been working on a little project over the last few months, consolidating everything we learned at Black Mesa here... The problem is, anymore I feel as though our research may be too little too late... has Jake told you about Portal Storms?"

"Portal Storms? Nothing I've ever heard about." I responded with a shake of my head.

"Science... more science stuff... can we go?" Emma mused, looking very tired.

"Oh... oh of course, your associates must be tired. Please, Eli, would you show them to some beds? They deserve some rest. Trinsha and I shall speak a time still. I find it hard to believe your brother didn't tell you about his Portal Storm research..."

"There were a lot of things he didn't tell me about, Issac."

"Your brother was a secretive man, but he had his reasons." He scurried to a computer console as Eli showed Emma, Zoey, Francis and Mami to their rooms for some shut-eye. "Jake believed that we weren't alone in the universe, a fact that you very well knew true at Black Mesa." I nodded to this, remembering the strange menagerie of aliens who tried to end us both. "But he believed in something more, something deeper. He told me, at once point during the events of Black Mesa, he was visited by a strange man in a suit, someone he referred to constantly as 'the G-Man'. He confided in me that the only reason you and he survived the events of Black Mesa was because he made a deal with this 'G-Man' for your safety. Now, I don't know if this is truth, or simple ramblings of a madman, but knowing your brother, I'm inclined to believe there is more fact there then fiction. This 'G-Man' told him of a time when man's will would be tested, and we had to prepare. He spoke of this event as a 'Portal Storm', a time when the links between this world and the world beyond would be connected finally... to poor ends for us."

"He and I have been working on a counter to this anomaly for about three years now and... I'm sad to say, his interruption in communication to deal with this 'F.E.V.' mess may have put our research on hold indefinitely. We believed we could use a type of Resonance Cascade... much like the one that destroyed Black Mesa, to act as a kind of electro-magnetic surge for these Portal Storms, disrupting the connection on our end, and forcing the Portal, and whatever is coming through it, to close."

"Genius." I mused as he rambled.

"But unfinished. Right now, the only thing the EMS does is fry the braincells of anything it hits."

"That... sounds like the surge we used to purge the F.E.V. Infection..."

"Because it's the very same. Jake used the data he collected from that surge to pick up work on this project." I nodded as I looked over his notes on the subject. He had an impressive baseline and good follow-up, but a section of his notes was strangely lacking.

"What's this blank section here? Under Algorythmic Frequency?"

"Just that. Jake was supposed to forward that section of the research to me this week... I began to worry when his correspondence ceased... and it seemed as though my fears were correct. I wanted to use the data he smuggled out of Aperture; they've been working on Local-Area Portal Technology for several years now, and if we can take their data and increase it's size and capacity, we can understand how these portals work. If we can understand how portals work-"

"You can reverse engineer a way to shut them down... solid idea."

"Yes, but sadly I'm afraid Jake's research may have died with him..."

"Not... exactly." Came a voice from behind us, a familiar face appearing in the door, escorted by one of the lab technicians.

"Saline?" I asked, looking the girl over. "I thought-"

"You did leave me back." She answered, holding a manilla folder. I blinked as Saline walked father into the room, her black tail sweeping behind her.

"By gods..." Kleiner mused, adjusting his glasses, just to be sure he was seeing this right. "Is this the F.E.V.'s work as well?" Saline nodded.

"Jake... asked me to give you these before you all left for Black Mesa East... I forgot until just recently."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I ran." Saline responded. "One of the funny mutations I have is not only can I run incredibly fast... but I don't run out of breath..." She seemed fine, not panting or anything that would suggest she did, in fact, run here. I took the folder from Saline and opened it, the papers inside holding an almost unreadible string of equations, numbers and calculations jumbled into an unintelligible, haphazard clump. I passed them off to Issac, who smiled.

"Yes... yes, this is what I need, but I'm afraid that it will take me some time to decipher his rather... chaotic manner of organization. I appreciate you bringing me this, Ms..."

"Green... Saline Green."

"Ah, Ms. Green. You are more then welcome to spend the time here with your friends... As much as this data will help, I'm afriad it may be too little too late..."

"Why's that?" Issac shook his head, not looking up to me as he started to run through the equations.

"I'm afraid I've had some reports of late that portals have already started appearing across the countryside... If I cannot isolate the frequency they use within... my, I do say the week, we may have a war on our hands with a power we have no hope in defeating." He tried to smile the grim-dark away. "But good always prevails in the end, I have no doubt that when things seem darkest, a light shall appear to us. Please, Trinsha, Saline, you've had a long drive... and run... please, take this time to rest."

"What about you, Issac? You look as though you've not slept in ages."

"Indeed I have not... but I am afraid I cannot. When I see you, and young Alyx... I cannot help but think that my time on this world is waning. And with the threat of some unknown alien menace hovering over our heads? I'm afraid sleep is a luxury this old man cannot afford." Alyx... Eli's daughter. I've never met her myself, but Eli talked about her and his wife almost constantly back at Black Mesa. It was always 'Alyx this' and 'Aizen that'... It's sad what happened to his wife... he's been couping best he can, but it's going to be hard for a girl to grow up and not know her mother... If I recall properly, Alyx was about two or three when we were at Black Mesa... that would make her about eight now. My how time's flown.

"Good night, Issac. It's been really, _really_ good seeing you again."

"Ah, good night, Trinsha. It has been positively divine to see you, even with the sad departure of your brother. Sleep well."

"I'll try."

I wound my way through the facility again, following the signs to the living area, thinking about the near future... aliens. Great, first we have to deal with our own government trying to silence us... then we put up with a homicidal computer AI with dillusions of god-hood, then we've got to deal with damned zombies, and now this. Aliens. Could the world get any more fucked up? Turning a corner, I saw Eli, the man from before, with a young girl in tow.

"Ah, Trinsha..." He spoke in his happy, methodical tone. "Heading to bed so early? Your friends were rather tired."

"Yea... need to think some things over, and no better way to do it then sleep."

"I agree. You've not met little Alyx, have you?"

"No, I was just thinking about her though..." I crouched down to the little girl and smiled to her. "Hello, Alyx. My name's Trinsha. I worked with your daddy back at Black Mesa."

"Hi..." She smiled, giving a little wave.

"Man, Eli, she's so cute..."

"More of her mother in her, I'm not sad to say. Got her curiosity, too." I smiled once again to little Alyx.

"I have a feeling, Alyx... that you and I are going to be great friends in the years to come."

"I certainly hope so, Trinsha... your brother was a good man."

"I hope you know more of him then I." I departed Eli and Alyx after giving Eli a little hug, and found my way to a free room, and slumped into bed. Only there, in the solitude of myself and the shadows, did I allow myself to mourn the loss of my brother. I would sleep rather recklessly through the night until the morning, where my cell phone would waken me with a most interesting call.

-The Next Day; Doctor Issac Kleiner's Lab-

"These notes of Jake's make no sense whatsoever... his scribbles are everywhere, there's no rhyme or reason to their order, and his handwriting is atrocious! Worse, dare I say, then I remember!" Issac complained as I sat with him, trying not to laugh at his outburst. "It's almost as if the man is mocking me from beyond the grave!"

"That does sound like something Jake would do..." I answered.

"The only man who was ever able to make heads or tails of the kid's writings is Doctor Breen!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Issac." Came a chill voice from one of the doors, a rather stout man with a receeding hairline giving a crass grin as he entered.

"Doctor Breen... I thought you were working with the IAEA..."

"I was and still am... this talk of Portals appearing around the world interested me though, and I thought about you, Doctor Kleiner, and your work on them back in Black Mesa."

"Well... it's most fortuitous you showed when you did. I cannot make heads or tails of Doctor Ballenfield's writing, perhaps you can assist me in that." To be honest, I wasn't surprised in the least to see Breen. Even in Black Mesa, he had a habit of appearing whenever you said his name. Jake even took to calling him Beetlejuice for that every reason.

"Long time, no see Trinsha. How have you been."

"I can't complain, Doctor." I responded with a nod. "I'm... just supplying what little help I can."

"I'm on my way to discuss something of great importance, actually. Issac, would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to, Doctor Breen, but I've got a lot of work to do on these equations, and precious little time to do it."

"Sad day indeed. Trinsha? Perhaps you would like to join me."

"Where are you going?"

"The United Nations." The UN was still in operation? I suppose even in a time of crisis, the government must persist. "They believe that these portals could provide our first chance at contact with an alien race beyond our solar system."

"They may verily be right..." Issac mused.

"Issac!" Eli's voice came from just outside the door. "Issac, you're out of time!"

"Eli, what-"

"No time to talk, doctor..." He scrambled over to the window and opened it, displaying rather prominently the chaos outside. In the distance, just over the hills, the low rumbles and distant flashes of gunfire could be seen in the new morning light.

"What...?"

"Something's finally started coming out of the portals! And they're not friendly!"

"Fie and balderdash! This is most unfortunate..."

"If that's true... I feel my presence may be needed elsewhere as well..."

"I feel all our presences may be needed elsewhere, Doctor..."

I would learn of this after the fact, but this was no mere skirmish. The aliens that had exited the portals did so in force and around the world. Continent after continent was light with hostile conflict, the humans who called this planet home, against the unknown invaders from beyond the stars. Breen had made headway to the UN, and within the day, news had already begun filing in. Seven hours. We had put up a resistance for seven measly hours before that coward, that inbred fool Breen negotiated a 'cease-fire' between the aliens and ourselves. It was an unconditional surrender. The notes Doctor Kleiner received were of no help, and even if they were, we got them to him too slow. It wasn't long before we had learned of our new masters.

They called themselves the Combine Overwatch. From my best guess, they were a species of near-humans who delighted in, among other heinous crimes, beatings, murder, and cruel, almost barbaric interrogations. It was... to say uncalled for would be an understatement.

We had saved humanity from the F.E.V... only to have it be thrown into the hands of some military force from hell.

But we were not going to take it lying down. We Revenants had fought for our freedom from human oppression, and won. We would not stand idly by as we were hunted down and executed in our homes. No. We wouldn't take it. We'd fight back.

We always do.

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know this is stupid ending. A really bad cliffhanger. I guess... I kind of wanted this to just be done with, and I apologize. I know you guys expected miracles from me, and I failed to deliver. I think you all know what happens from here on out, so I don't think I really have to describe it.


End file.
